Million Dollar Man
by Charlie Belle
Summary: Gabriella and Troy met on night at Club 67, and naturally feel an attraction towards each other. But what Gabriella doesn't know, is that Troy is one of the most feared Mob Bosses in New York.
1. Club 67

**Summary: Gabriella and Troy met on night at Club 67, and naturally feel an attraction towards each other. But what Gabriella doesn't know, is that Troy is one of the most feared Mob Bosses in New York. After becoming a target to his enemies, will Troy be able to save Gabriella, or will he lose her?**

* * *

**Million Dollar Man**

**Chapter One: Club 67**

**Gabriella's POV**

Who ever told you that college was going to be the happiest years of your life, lied, and needs to be punched. Nothing about this was fun. I thought coming to New York, to attend NYU, was going to be a good thing. But, already, on my first night – New York showed me that we weren't going to get along. Not even including that I was out here alone, NYU placed me in a room with a neurotic bitch. Lauren Schimberg was the campus slut, and I got a play by play through the thin walls of my dorm room. But that wasn't even the worse of it.

Everything was expensive. I had to take up two jobs to just to help pay for the rent of the dorm room. During the school days, I worked at the NYU bookstore in the main building. But on the weekends, something the helped calm me, I sung at Club 67. It was what I looked to most about the weekends. While most of my classmates were doing keg stands, and one night sex orgies, I was working. Not that going out was my kind of thing. I was twenty-two and barely drank, smoked or went out. I haven't even had a boyfriend since sophomore year of high school. I wasn't exactly your typical college student.

At the moment I was standing in my backstage dressing room, waiting for Ernie to come and get me. My hair was down, and curled, my make-up nice and smoky. My fingers ran over the beaded embroidery of my black dress, which stuck to me like second skin. My curves were more pronounced with the shaping for the dress, and the plunge of the front made my small bust look slightly bigger. A knock sounded from the door, and I turned to see the pianist, Ernie, standing in the door way.

His dark skin contrasted well with the all white tux as he stood before me. Ernie's pearly whites beaming toward me with his wide smile. Even at fifty-three, Ernie looked as handsome as he did thirty years ago. He was the sweetest man I've ever met, and was like a father too me.

"You ready, baby girl?" He asked - his voice thick from the cigarettes he smoked over the years.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I paused "Are we full tonight?"

"It's a Friday night, you know it"

I took one more sip of my sparkling water, before walking out behind Ernie. My heels clicked loudly against the dark wood floors of the hallway backstage, as we neared, I could hear the sounds of the people out there. Loud chatter and glasses clinking together. A calming wave came over me, and the nervous from before were gone. No matter what, singing here at Club 67 was the only thing to truly calm me. Ernie took his place, with the band, behind his piano. Take place center stage, I grasped the microphone, and the curtain started to slowly rise.

Behind me, the band began to play, starting with Million Dollar Man by Lana Del Rey. At Club, we usually only play jazz and ole' school R&B, but sometimes Aaron, the owner, allowed newer songs. The crowd to seemed to disappear as I did my set. At Club 67 I only sang five songs a night, but was paid five a song, and then half per drink I got after. It was crazy how many people would pay for drinks for me. It was both flattering and shocking.

I bowed graciously before leaving the stage, leaving Ernie and the bad to wrap up for the night. As I walked toward the stairs, I saw Aaron standing there with a smile on his pale face. When he smiled, that was a good thing. Means I got more tips, and he was satisfied.

"Beautiful as ever, Gabriella" He praised

"Thanks," I stepped down

Walking past him quickly, I headed toward the bar. Right away I saw my good friend Taylor serving drinks to customers. Taylor was another good friend I've made here at Club 67. Her long black hair was pressed straight, and pulled back from her face. Walking to an empty bar stool, I took a seat, and let out a deep sigh. Looking up over the clock behind the bar, I saw that it was nearing midnight. I closed my eyes, and rested my head in my hands.

"Long day?"

Opening my eyes slowly, I saw Taylor smiling before me, preparing a drink. Her deep brown eyes held sympathy. I nodded my head, and tried to fight back the yawn that was threatening to come up. But I lost.

"Well, you get to go home soon" She encouraged

"True, that is, if Lauren isn't home."

"She still giving you a hard time?"

"As always. It's been over a year now; you'd think she would learn. But nope, she lives to just piss me off and make me hate her more and more."

"Patience, Gabi, pretty soon – you'll be able to get that apartment" Taylor spoke as she placed a dry martini in front of me.

"Thank you." I smiled

"Don't thank me." She pointed behind me "Thank that gentleman over there."

I gave her a confused looked, before turning in my seat. Following her line of direction, I saw a gentleman sitting by himself, in a booth. He wore a simply all black suit, along with a black dress shirt. The steel grey being the only sense of color in his whole outfit. But what made my heart stop, if only for a moment, was the grey blue eyes staring back at me. A small smile tugged on the corners of my lips, before I turned back to Taylor.

"Oh, my god. He's cute" She smiled

"Cute doesn't define him. He's hot, handsome, and fuckable. Anything but _cute_"

"Fine, whatever. You should walk over there and talk to him"

"And say what?"

"Thank you, for one, then – who knows?"

Wouldn't hurt. Grabbing my drink, I got down from the bar stool and walked toward the unknown gentleman. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I neared his table. Something told me to stay away from this guy, but something else told me to keep walking toward them. Once I got closer to him, he looked up toward me. A smile, friendly, on his lip and his steel blue eyes looking back up to me.

"Hi," I spoke shyly "Thank you for the drink"

"No problem at all. See it as a thank you for entertaining us all tonight" He smiled "Please, sit with me?"

"Sure,"

Tucking the back of my dress beneath me, I took a seat next to the unknown gentleman. His smiled toward me, his dark brown hair sweeping in front of his beautiful eyes. I found myself blushing from under his gaze.

"I'm Troy, Troy Bolton." He spoke, sticking his hand out toward me to shake.

"Gabriella Montez"

"So tell me, Gabriella, what brought you here to sing at Club 67."

"Work. I've got to make a living and earning to keep up with New York." I smiled "What about you?"

"I own it."

My smile faltered a little, and I knew my eyes were bugging out. He owned this place. This was basically my boss. _Holy shit_. I had the hots for my boss. Rising my martini to my lips, I took a few drinks, before setting it down on the table once more.

"I didn't know…"

"Don't worry, Gabriella, I'm more of a ghost owner." Troy paused "So, tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything."

"Um…" I paused, and fidgeted with my bracelet "I'm a senior at NYU. I work here, and at the campus bookstore. What about you, Mr. Bolton?"

"Well, I own this club and many others. But imports are my main work."

I nodded my head "I'm not going to lie, sounds boring"

Troy laughed "It is, but it was my father's business. Now it's mine."

I watched as his hand moved up, and removed some hair from my face. The tips of his fingers lightly touched my cheek, sending a slight shock through my body. Another flutter erupted in my stomach, and I could feel myself blushing again.

"Well, then, I think that pretty cool. Keeping the family business." I whispered

"You know, Gabriella, I really don't wanna talk about my business. Not with someone as beautiful as you. I talk about that most of my days." He moved closer to me "Why don't you tell me a little more about yourself, Gabriella."

For the rest of the night, I answered any question he asked me. What my major was. Why I chose NYU. Questions about my family, but nothing too deep and personal. I asked question also, but he never would answer them directly. It both annoyed and intrigued me. The two of us stayed in the booth till it was closing time. From across the room, at the bar, I could see Taylor watching us. She has a smile on her face, and was wiping down the bar.

"Its seems to be closing time," Troy spoke, looking around the club "Which is too bad, because I don't want to leave this conversation yet,"

I ducked my head, and a small smile graced my lips "Well, I'll be here again next Friday. Every Friday, actually."

"Then so will I. Join me after your set?"

"Of course, how can I say no?"

Troy walked with me back to my dressing room, so that I could grab my jacket. It was a little weird, seeing as I never let anyone back here, except for Ernie. It wasn't nothing much. It was a small room, the whole left wall was a mirror and counter. It held my make-up and accessories. Across from it was my couch and coffee table. Photos of my family, and some fans, hung on the wall behind them.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Troy spoke softly.

He walked inside, and headed toward the wall photo. Heading over to my counter, I took of all of my jewels.

"Its nothing much. Just a dress room."

"Its your second home." Troy declared "I can tell, just by the small things around the room."

"You are one observant man, Troy Bolton."

"So I've been told." He chuckled

Walking over to my closet, I grabbed both my purse and my jacket. I pulled it over my dress, and followed behind Troy out of my dressing room, and back toward the front of the club. I waved goodbye to Taylor and Ernie as I passed them on my way out. Troy and I were both welcomed to the cold New York air, as we walked out of Club 67.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Troy. It was nice to just…have a conversation with someone." I spoke

"I did too." Troy paused "Is there anywhere I can take you?"

"No, I'm going to take a cab home. But thank you for the offer."

Troy hesitated for a moment, like he was going to protest, but let it go. I stepped out toward the street, and hailed down a cab. Troy walked forward and opened the door for me. I whispered a soft thank you, before getting inside. But Troy stayed at the door, leaning in toward me.

"You get her home safely, please" Troy spoke to the cabby, then looked to me "I hope to see you again on Friday."

"I'll be here." I smiled "Good night, Troy."

"Good night, Gabriella."

Troy took a few steps back and closed the door of the cab. As we pulled away from the curb, I couldn't help but look back. He wasn't there, when I looked, but I couldn't wait to see him again. It was weird, I've only know Troy Bolton for no more then a handful of hours, and I already had a huge crush on him. But there was also a feeling that I didn't like – it was telling me that he was dangerous, but I didn't care. I wanted to know more about him, and was planning on doing so.

**Please Review**

**Charlie's Note: Ok, this is my second HSM story, and its been forever long since I've written one. This song is inspired by Million Dollar Man by Lana Del Rey, and I have many tricks up my sleeve. Love to hear all of your thoughts! Thank you :)**


	2. The True Troy

**Million Dollar Man**

**Chapter Two: The True Troy**

**Troy Bolton's P.O.V**

I stood on the curb and watched as the cab carrying the siren away from me. From behind me, I could feel someone step up behind me. Already, I knew for it to be my personal bodyguard Gabe. He was young, younger then me, but was a former Marine and could protect me from anything.

"Gabe, having Marshall bring the car around, immediately please."

"Yes, sir."

Just as I had ordered, the car was brought around in only a matter of minutes. Gabe opened the door for me, and closed it, before walking around to join Marshall in the front.

"Any where specific, Mr. Bolton?" Marshall, my driver, asked

"Follow that cab, please, and get me Jarvis on the line please."

Immediately Marshall pulled from the curb and waved through the traffic to catch up with Gabriella's cab. Even though I told the unknown cabbie to take her home safe, I wasn't going to believe it till I saw it with my own eyes. The phone inside the car rang twice, letting me know that Jarvis was on the other line waiting for me. I adjusted my suit jacket, so that I was more comfortable, before answering the phone.

"Bolton, how can my services help you?"

"I need you to find everything you can on a Gabriella Montez, age 21, New York, New York."

"Of course," He paused "May I ask why, sir?"

"Nothing you have to worry about, Jarvis. Just give me the information"

Without waiting for a reply of any sorts, I hung up the phone, and relaxed back into my seat. Marshall turned down a street, and could see the cab carrying Gabriella only a few feet in front of us. I had him park across the street and down to house away from her apartment, and wait. Gabriella appeared from the back seat of the cab, and turned back around to pay the man. Just like I ask him to, he waited till she was safety inside, before pulling away from the curb.

"Would you like us to continue to follow, sir?" Gabe asked

"No. Wait a minute."

I looked out the window and watched as the front window lite up from the light inside. The silhouette of her body visible against the closed curtains. Only a few minutes later did that light turn off, and one a story u turns on again. I waited till she turned off her bedroom light, my guess, before I told him to leave. The travel back to my penthouse was ridden in silence, and I was grateful.

When I went out tonight hoping to calm down from a rough week at work, but little did I know that a little siren would sing her song to me, hooking me in. Gabriella walked onto the stage and caught my attention immediately and I've only talked to the girl from no more then five hours. Then again the only other woman who's caught my attention that long happened to have given birth to me. Usually, I was more of a fuck and leave 'em kind of guy. Still am, but something about Gabriella was different.

Marshall pulled up to the front of my penthouse building only a few minutes later. Gabe walked out in front of me, leading the way toward my private elevator to my home.

"Sir, Jason says the shipment from Cuba came in earlier tonight. Wants to know if you want to inspect it?" Gabe spoke

"No, tell him to have Chad do it. I want all the account records sent to me in the morning."

Just as the sentence left my lips, the ding of the elevator cut through our conversation. Stepping out in front of him, Gabe and I went into our different directions to take care of business. Loosening the tie around my neck, I headed into my bedroom. My black suit jacket was thrown across the back of my chair along with my tie. Walking toward my bar in the far corner of my bedroom, I began to unbutton my shirt, and then poured myself a drink.

"Mr. Bolton,"

I turned around and say my assistant Sharpay Evan standing in the doorway of my bedroom. Her long blonde hair was down her shoulder and framed her small face. Her overly sized breasts were nearly spilling out of her low cut blouse, matching the extremely tight skirt that she wearing. A flirtatious smile played on her lips as she walked closer to me. Taking one last drink of my scotch, I turned toward her, after setting down the glass.

"Sharpay, thought you would've left by now?"

"No," She began to walk toward me "I wanted to make sure you came home ok, you disappeared at the meeting"

Sharpay walked toward me, swaying her hips a little too much, and stopped right in front of me. Her small hand reached up and rested on her chest, and began to move down toward my waist. Sharpay always made her feelings known toward me. Sometimes I worked it in my advantage, sometimes I pushed her to the side. Don't get me wrong, she was a good lay. But you wouldn't marry a slut, would you?

"I was stressed, didn't feel like talking about business all night." I sighed

"Stressed," Her hand had reached my groin, and she palmed it slightly "Want me to help you with that?"

I contemplated it for a moment. Having a quick blow job before bed would be great. Nothing is more relaxing then a orgasm. A groan slipped my lips as she unbuttons my work pants and grasped my member within my pants. Reaching down and grabbing her hand, I walked her over to the chair in which my suit jacket and tie rested. The moment I took a seat, Sharpay sank to her knees and pushed away the rest of the barriers over my cock.

My head fell back in pleasure as she wrapped her hand around my member and took my tip into her mouth. Immediately the fantasy of it being Gabriella and not Sharpay entered my mind. My pleasure seemed to increase at the thought, and I began to thrust up into her mouth. Sharpay began to gag slightly, seeing as I wasn't exactly small, but it was too much. Imagining Gabriella plump lips wrapped around my cock, servicing me was enough to make me cum in my pants.

"Yeah, ah…right there." I moaned

I made sure not to look, or touch, Sharpay, in fear that the fantasy would leave me. Next I felt her take my balls into her palm, and take me deeper within her mouth. I could feel my climax nearing, and reached down and grabbed the back of Sharpays head. My hand kept her in place as I began to fuck her mouth feverishly, wanting my climax to approach quicker.

"Uh…yes! Brie! Ah,"

My balls tightened, before releasing into her mouth. Slowly my fantasy began to fade and everything came back to me. I was back in my bedroom, and Sharpay was between my legs, not Gabriella. Releasing the back of her head, Sharpay pulled back and glared toward me.

"Did you just call me Brie?" She shrieked "I suck your cock, and you call out another girls name? Who the fuck is Brie?"

Reaching down and tucking myself back into my pants, I stood from the chair and walked toward me bathroom. I was going to ignore Sharpay, and hope she wouldn't be there when I walked out from my shower. If she knew what was good for her, she would leave before I closed the door. After I took my quick shower, and walked back out in nothing but my towel, I saw that she did in fact leave. Making sure to set my alarm for tomorrow morning, making myself a little comfortable in my King size bed, I went to bed thinking of my siren, and how I wished to worship her body.

* * *

My next morning carried on like any other. I dressed in one of my finer suits after a quick morning preparation in the bathroom. Such as shaving and brushing my teeth, along with other morning routines. Gabe met me in the foyer, and we headed down to the floor below us to my offices. Sitting at the front desk, after passing the double glass doors, sat Sharpay and my other assistant Erika. Erika wasn't a "motivated" as Sharpay, who did nothing but glare toward me as I walked by her. But I didn't make a note of it, she wasn't important at the moment.

Gabe and I passed the two offices of my right hand men, Jason O'Mally and Chad Danforth. I've known Chad since high school, and Jason for only five years. But I trusted these men with my life and nothing more. They help me with the imports I get and the clubs that I own. When I looked into both their offices, I saw that Jason wasn't present, but Chad was hanging out behind his desk. Dismissing Gabe, I walked into the office and took a seat across from my best friend.

"Did you get the Cuban reports from last night?" I asked

Chad turned around from his computer, and smiled toward me "Yes, I sent Jason with them to the bank to make the deposits."

"Good. I want the men down at the warehouse to go through the grams and make sure the get distributed nicely. My men need to be back on the streets."

Though I wasn't 100% proud of it, the main reason the Bolton industries make so much money, is because of the drug trades we do with island countries. No one could ever link it back to us, but we ran most of the drug business in New York and New Jersey. We are the ones that supply the pot to the worthless fucks in high school, and the cocaine to the drugged out actress on Broadway. There were a soft knock on the door, and Erika opened the door and had an envelope in her hand.

"Sir, this came from a Mr. Jarvis, said it was urgent."

I took the envelope from her hands "Thank you,"

She left soon after, and I tore open the envelope that was holding all the information I wanted to know about Gabriella. It held her high school transcripts, her grades from her past three years at NYU, medical records anything she posts on her Facebook and twitter, and any other little thing Jarvis could find for me.

"Whats that?" Chad asked

"Information,"

"Are you going to be vague, or am I going to have to force it out of you."

"Gabriella Monetz, she's a singer at Club 67."

"Why do you need information on a cabaret singer at the 67?"

"No reason," I whispred, flipping through the papers.

"Bullshit. Troy Bolton doesn't just pull information on a girl, just for the fuck sakes of it. Why?"

"Don't worry about it, Chad." I shot glares toward him "I'm going to my office. When Jason gets here, send him to the warehouse, and go with him."

No matter what, I would make sure Gabriella would not know about this industry and this industry to not know about Gabriella. Whether I pursue her or not.

**-please review-**

**Tumblr: belle-charlie**


	3. Naughty

**{*}**

**Million Dollar Man**

**Chapter Three; Naughty**

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

Finally it was Friday, and that meant I had to go to work tonight, but also that I was going to be seeing Troy. It was weird how much I was looking forward to tonight. Of course Lauren was nice enough to kill my buzz the moment I arrived last week. When I got home, she was giving full vocal lessons on how big some dude's cock was as she fucked him. It was something that I didn't need, and or, hear. _Only a few more months till I was able to get my own place_, that's what I kept telling myself each time I arrived home.

So, I left home early and arrived about an hour earlier then usual. I felt like I was going to my first date or something. Pulling out a deep red dress, similar to what I wore last week, in the sense of the shape. Instead of having straps, it was strapless and the corset made my tits looked three sizes bigger. I made my hair curled more then usual and was placing my earring on when there was a knock at the door. Looking up, and using my mirror to see behind me, I saw Troy standing in the door way.

He stood tall, and beautiful as ever, in his dark suite and white dress shirt. The two top buttons were undone, giving me a hint of the chiseled chest that was underneath. I felt my throat close up and my heart started to pound erratically within my chest. A smile spread across his face, and Troy stepped into my dressing room, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, finally turning around to face him.

"I wanted to wish you good luck,"

"Oh," I blushed and moved some hair behind my ear "That's very sweet of you, Troy."

"Well, I also wanted another excuse to see you before you went on."

As he spoke, Troy walked closer and closer to me. It was like the sexual tension was turned on high, and it was suffocating me.

"Um…I-I…eh,"

His piercing blue eyes were staring down at me with such fierceness, that I was left breathless. I watched in fascination as they darkened slightly, and they racked over my body. When he reached up and moved some hair from my face, and caressed my cheek slightly, I thought he was going to kiss me. But he didn't. Something deep inside me was disappointed.

"Good Luck, Gabriella. Would you join me for a drink after?"

"Y-Yes,"

"Thank you,"

And with that, Troy was gone and out of the dressing room. It was also then that my heart rate slowly started to return to normal, and my breath returned. Troy Bolton was going to be the death of me.

* * *

After my set, I nervously stepped down from the stage, and walked toward the bar. Taylor smiled toward me and handed me my tip. I whispered a thank you, and ordered my drink. As I waited, I looked around for Troy. But I couldn't see him. No where within in the club was he visible. A wave of disappointment came over me. Had he left? Was he not interested in talking again?

Taylor came back and set my drink down on front of me. With a disappointed sigh, I took a seat at the bar and drank by myself. For the next hour, I waited, like the idiot that I was. Every time I got tap on the shoulder, or arm, I thought it would be Troy. But it never was. When closing time came, and I was well over the drinking limit, I headed to my dressing room to get ready to leave.

My heels hung loosely in my hands as I stumbled down the hallway and into my dressing room. I was half way through with getting undressed when there was another knock on my dressing room door. I stood there with my dress down around my waist, and my bra exposed for the world to see. My hair was pushed up into a pony tail.

"What!" I shouted, not bothering to look toward the door "I'm b-usy"

"I thought you owed me a drink?"

His cool voice charged through me and I snapped to turn around to face him. Troy stood there with a calm look on his face, but with a small smirk teasing on the corners of his lips. It didn't even bother me that I was standing before him nearly naked, I was pissed. He left me, and stood me up, I was pissed.

"Where the fuck were you? I owe you nothing. You lost your chance for a drink" I spoke angrily "I'm leaving, the club is closed."

"I think you forgot that I own the club, Ms. Montez?"

"I…I don-don't care…"

"You're drunk." Troy stated.

Troy turned to his side and closed the door once again. Pushing off the counter, I walked toward him, to try and push him out.

"Get out! I-I…leave, you stood me up."

I grabbed onto his shoulder, and tried to push him, but it was useless. It was like pushing a stone wall. Troy grabbed my wrists, and turned me around, pushing me up against the door of my dressing room. My breath hitched in my throat, as I felt how close he was pressed up against me. Troy was pressed up against me, with his arms caging me in.

"I didn't stand you up." Troy declared "Something…trying came up."

"I waited…you promised…" I whined.

I was a whiney person, when drunk.

"Gabriella," He grabbed my cheeks, forcing me too look at him "I didn't stand you up. Business came up, and I'm sorry."

"Ok," I whispered "But, now I must go."

"Come back with me, come back with me tonight."

I hesitated for a moment, before nodding my head. I slipped out of my dress and slipped back on my jeans and tshirt before we both left together. Troy wrapped am arm around my waist and led me through the back into a large SUV. It was a little confusing to see a large gentleman waiting for us beside the car.

"Marshall, home, please." Troy ordered "And Gabe, divider up."

Neither of the men asked questions, nor spoke other words, as we pulled from the club – with the divider up. I sat beside Troy, and he still had his arms around me. My buzz was leaving me quickly, and the only buss left behind, was the one of electricity going through me.

"Troy?"

"Yes?" He whispered

"Wh-why…why do you…" I sighed "Why do you like me? I can t-tell. I can see it. You like…me?"

"You interest me, Gabriella" Troy looked down toward me "That is why I like you."

"I…Interest you?"

"Very much so,"

I don't know if it was my drunken confidence, or the sexual need I had for this man, but I grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips to mine. His soft and plush lips pressed against mine in a passionate kiss, enough to make my heart skip a beat. Troy and I both let out moans as our lips moved against each others. His hands gripped at my body, pulling me as close as he possibly could against him.

My fingers ran through his hair, making the tamed look come undone. My back hit the leather of the car seat, and Troy hovered above me, settling between my legs. My hips thrust up toward his, feeling his arousal press up against me.

"Gabriella," He moaned against my lips.

Something told me that tonight was not going to be an innocent night at all.

**-please review-**

**Tumblr: belle-charlie/thomasdavid-s**


	4. Night One

**{*}**

**Million Dollar Man**

**Chapter Four: Night One**

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

"Ah, Troy"

I moaned aloud as Troy held me tight against him, and pressed up against the walls of the elevator. He attacked me the moment the doors closed behind us, and his lips have been everywhere shoulders up. He continued to nip and suck on my neck, and grope me through my thin t-shirt. I couldn't control the noises leaving me as he manipulated my body. Already my panties were soaked, and the ache was becoming too much. _I needed this man right now_.

Troy carried me through the entry way, once the elevator door opened. Moments later I felt him throw me down on his bed, and hover above me. Our hands were all over each other and our lips were moving against each other so passionately. I knew it was the alcohol and overt sexual attraction to this man that was controlling me right now. Normally, I would never do a one night stand. But then Mr. Bolton came along and I can't think straight when he was around.

"I need you now, Gabriella" He groaned, before nipping my ear.

"Then _fucking_ take me,"

Troy let out a deep growl, and tore my shirt of quickly. I let out another moan as I felt his lips kiss along my stomach. My heart was pounding against my chest, and my breath was labored. Reaching down, I ran my fingers through his hair as his tongue licked my goose-bump ridden skin. My mind was racing and everything was too much.

Lifting my hip up and off the bed, it allowed Troy to remove my jeans a little easier. Once they were gone, Troy began to slowly kiss up my legs. It was torturous, and I whimpered with impatience.

"You want me, baby?" Troy looked up toward me, his eyes a dark steel blue.

"Yes," I whimpered "Please,"

He reached around my body and unhooked my bra, and threw it over to the side. Troy took one of my breasts into his mouth, and I threw my head back and let out another moan. I reached forward slightly and pulled his shirt off. He removed himself from my breast and captured my lips in another kiss. As we were kissing, he pushed my underwear to the side, and slipped two fingers deep within my core. I reached down and gripped his forearm, but in no means stopping him.

"You're so wet for me, Gabriella." Troy spoke, his voice deep and husky with want. _Want for me_.

"Oh, Troy…please…ah,"

A small orgasm caused my body to shutter slightly. His fingers were working magic, and I knew I wasn't going to last long. Troy move back to kissing my neck, and sucked on the curve of my neck. _That was my spot_. My back arched up toward him, and my body quivered as I hit my climax. His name left my lips in a scream of pleasure.

Troy removed his pants quickly, and moved back over me, and settled between my legs. I could feel him pressing against my inner thigh, and he looked down at me with such hunger and want, that I shuttered slightly.

"Condom?" I whispered

"Got it, don't worry baby." He kissed me slightly

His lips muffled mine as he thrust up and into me. My grasp on his arm tightened as he sunk deep within me. Troy stretched me more too where it was both pleasurable and painful. He let out a moanful cry and began to move within me. My hips moved up to meet his. Troy started off gentle, but soon grabbed my waist, and thrust into me with animalistic vigor.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, fuck me." I cried out "Uhhhh, Troy…"

The only response that I got from Troy were the noise he was making as he pounded into me. It was turning me on even more the sounds he makes. Troy grabbed my ankle, and threw my leg up towards my chest, opening me up even more for him. The knot deep within my stomach was tightening quickly, and I knew that I was going to climax soon again.

"You gonna cum for me, huh," Troy spoke to me,

"Yes, please….Troy…please…" I begged

"God, you're pussy is so fucking tight." He groaned "Oh, fuck!"

I watched in fascination as his face screwed up, and then I knew, he was close too. Troy reached down and rubbed my clit, and soon after, I came all over his cock. My orgasm rode out as Troy continued to move within me, and he fell over the edge also. We both froze, holding each other, as we came down from our highs.

Troy fell down beside me, and pulled the covers over the two of us. Suddenly I felt exhausted, and fell into his arms, knowing sleep was going to follow me. Troy's heart was beating hard within his chest, and I could hear it as my head rested right over it. It matched mine.

"Fuck that was amazing." Troy whispered

* * *

The next morning, I woke up alone. The sun was shining through the small slit that was between the drapes on Troy's windows. I looked around the bedroom, and finally noticed, just how big Troy's bed was. It had to of been at least a king. Tall steel pots raised high on each corner, and were matched with white and navy blue bedding. My head was surrounded by dozens of pillows, and this was the most comfortable I've been in forever.

A small part of me was disappointed that Troy wasn't here with me when I woke up. So, I bent down and picked up his button up shit from the ground, and threw it on. My feet met the comfortable carpet flooring of his bedroom, and walked across toward the door. The moment I opened the doors, I heard up to three voices.

"I need those records immediately, Jason. Have Chad track DeLillo down. See if he some how got them. This deal will not slip through my hands."

Troy's voice was the first I recognized, naturally. His voice was thick with anger as he spoke to this Jason. Nervously, I peeked around the wall, and saw Troy standing in his living room, looking down at another man. He was wearing a deep grey suit, and his hair was back to it perfect way. I wanted to walk across the room and mess it up.

"Yes, sir."

Sitting on the couch was another gentleman, in a traditional black suit. His hair was combed back in a style similar to Troy's. Something about him reminded me of Troy, but nothing was as good as the original. He was the first to notice me. His green eyes shot across the room and landed on me. I paused and hesitated in the door, and watched and Troy turned around toward me. His hard, angry mask let up and turned unreadable. Troy cleared his throat, and asked for Jason to give us a moment. My head bowed, just as Jason passed me in the doorway.

"I was expecting to wake with you this morning, but, I see that you are busy." I whispered

"Yes, a work day never stops." Troy moved to walk toward me "Did you sleep well"

I nodded my head "I did, thank you. I also had a wonderful night last night."

A soft blush rushed towards my cheek, as I peek through my lashes and looked toward Troy. A soft smile tugged at the corners of his lips, causing him to smile crookedly.

"I did too." He stepped forward, and moved some hair from my face "Is there anything you are doing today? Seeing as its Saturday morning."

"No, as usual, I'm doing nothing all day today."

"Will you join me for lunch? I have some more business to attend too, but, I would love to continue last night with a meal."

I smiled "I would love that, Troy."

"Good. I'll have Marshall take you where ever you need till then."

"No, no. That's ok. I'll take a cab home and come back." I rushed out.

"Nonsense. Why pay for something Marshall can do for you. Please, Gabriella,"

"Alright. But, just this once," I whispered

Even though I knew that I was attracted to Troy that feeling deep within the pit of my stomach was telling to run away. Something was dangerous about Troy. I didn't know what it was exactly. But something also told me to stay here and see what was to come with Mr. Bolton.

**-Please Review-**

**Charlie's Note: One, you guys are the shit. I love reading all the reviews I get for this fic, and love that you guys love it. I love mafia stories, and saw that we didn't have once for HSM – and I'm so happy that it's getting such a warm welcome. Two, Gabriella is NOT in love with Troy. Troy is NOT in love Gabriella. At least, not yet. They are just interested in each other, and they have sexual attraction. Lust turns to love. **

**Tumblr: belle-charlie**_ (please come and follow, love talking to readers)_


	5. The Shipment

**{*}**

**Million Dollar Man**

**Chapter Five: The Shipment**

**Troy's P.O.V**

_The Night Before…_

After leaving Gabriella into the dressing room, I headed back up to the bar to watch Gabriella's performance. But just as I took a seat, my cell phone rang. It was Chad. He knew not to call me unless it was an emergency, so this call couldn't be ignored. With a heavy sigh, and just as the band was getting ready, I rose from my seat and walked out of Club 67. The moment the door closed behind me, the phone was up to my ear.

"What do you need, Chad? You know I'm busy."

"The Cuban shipment is late, there was an interference."

"Shit," I growled "Do we know who?"

"Jason is looking into it, but we suspect DeLillo. That motherfucker is always in the way."

"Those files were sealed tight, Chad. Who the _fuck_ told him about it? How is this even possible?" I shouted

Chad sighed, "Possible Zeke? He's been sketchy, and off. I know he's knew boss, but something is fishy. I smell a rat."

With my cell phone still to my ear, I looked over my shoulder and saw Gabriella already on stage. I couldn't hear what she was singing, but her eyes were closed and a peaceful look was on her face. The way her eyebrows seemed to knit in concentration as she continued to sing made a small smile tug at the corners of my lips. She looks beautiful. My eyes closed in anguish, as I knew that I would have to leave her. Barely knew this woman and already - she was starting to get a hold on me.

"Meet me at the warehouse,"

* * *

Less than a half hour later, I was walking into the warehouse my company owned. It was also were we stored our shipments, and took care of business. As I looked around, I saw that it was mostly vacant. Chad stood beside Zeke was behind held down by ropes a metal chair. Jason was pacing back and forth obviously impatient.

"Finally, you're here!" Jason yelled, with slight aggravation in his voice.

"I know you aren't talking to me like that," I snapped

Jason quickly stepped back into place speaking a soft 'sorry'. My attention moved away from him, to Zeke who was sitting nervously in front of me. He was looking any where but me, and was close to hyperventilating.

"Zeke," I snapped. His dark eyes meeting mine, "Do you know anything of about my missing shipment?"

"N-No, sir" He stuttered

I watched his face, looking for any give that he was lying. Moving closer to him, never breaking eye contact, but Zeke did. That was the give.

"Zeke, you disappoint me." Is hook my head, and backed away from him "I bring you into my place of work, give you a job, let you have a free take of my woman, and how do you repay me? By taking from me? Becoming a rat? I don't like rats in my business."

As I spoke to him, I reached underneath my jacket, and pulled my silver handgun revolver from his holster. Before anyone could move, or say a word, Zeke already had a bullet through his skull, blood pouring from his mouth and head. Chad looked toward me with disbelief,

"You got blood on my new shoes," He exclaimed

"I'm sure you'll find a way to fix that, Chad." I spoke, while placing my gun back in its place "Have Hugo get the men and clean this up. Spread the word through the men on _why_ he died. This will not happen again."

"Yes, sir" Chad spoke, before heading to the opposite direction.

Now, it was time to return to Gabriella.

* * *

_The Next Afternoon…_

I watched again as Gabriella left. After last night, I thought the craving I felt towards her would leave. I finally had her, knew what it felt like to have her underneath me, as I thrust deep within her. But now, that was the fucking problem. The feeling of her warm skin was still lingering on my skin. Now that I knew what she felt like wrapped around my cock, I wanted that again…and again…and again.

The sounds of Jason's footsteps snapped me out of my mind, and soon, I turned back towards him. His green eyes looked towards the same direction of which Gabriella had just left. With a clearing of my throat, he looked back down toward me.

"Who was she?"

"A friend and none of your concern." I spoke firmly

"Were you testing out one of the girls? She a newbie?"

"Listen here, O'Malley, and here good. She is _not_ one of the girl's downtown, she is off limit. If I catch you even looking at her wrong – I won't hesitate to beat your ass."

Jason's smile was gone in a second "Yes, sir."

"Has those files on the Cuban shipment been found?"

"Chad is getting the back-up files. We think the new shipment should be here by sundown."

"Good, I want them signed and delivered the moment it comes in."

"Sir,"

"You're dismissed"

* * *

An hour later, there was a soft knock on the main door, and immediately, I knew that it was Gabriella. I hung up my phone with Chad, and walked out to greet her. But when I opened the door, I saw that it wasn't Gabriella, but Sharpay. She pushed past me and into the living room of my loft.

"You haven't called me," She whined

"I've been busy, Sharpay." I pinched the bridge of my nose, and shut the door behind me "Why are you here,"

"I've missed you, Troy." Sharpay walked toward me, and placed her hands on my chest "You used to call me every night, and now, it's been two days."

"You aren't my girlfriend, Sharpay. You are a toy that I fuck whenever I want. You open your legs to me, and I use that to my advantage. Don't you ever walk in here and tell different." I glared down at her, speaking with venom in my voice "Now, next time we talk, I'll contact you. Leave."

"Fuck you, Troy Bolton."

"Mind your place, _whore_. Don't forget who you're talking to."

Sharpay narrowed her eyes at me, but spoke no words. After a beat or two, she walked past me, the click of her heels beating hard against my hardwood floors. Once the door was slammed shut behind her, I knew that she was gone.

* * *

"Shipment got here early,"

Chad stood in the doorway of my bedroom, while I still waited for Gabriella to call and or return.

"Why?"

"Who knows, they got it here. We must leave now. Javier wants to speak with you in person."

"Shit, let's go then."

**-Please Review-**

**Charlie's Note: **I know it's not much, but, I haven't had much time to really sit and think about this chapter. But don't worry. It will get better. And for those that wanted Gabriella to leave, or for Troy to treat her wrong in that last chapter, I was thinking about it. But, I hesitated thinking people wouldn't like it. But don't worry (and this is a weird request) moments like those are coming soon.

**Tumblr: belle-charlie**


	6. Porch Steps

**{*}**

**Million Dollar Man**

**Chapter Six: Porch Steps**

**Gabriella Montez**

I followed Troy's body guard, Gabe, down to the lobby of his penthouse building. It felt a little weird being with a – bodyguard. Just the thought alone that Troy needs one makes me wonder what he truly does for a living. We both stood on the curb outside the building while we were waiting for the car to come around, the busy morning of New York around us.

"So, Gabe, how did you come to work for Troy?"

"We meet at a conference meeting."

"A conference?" I questioned "That sounds a little…weird. How did you become a body guard?"

"I'm an ex-marine, so this only seemed like the right kind of job," Gabe spoke.

I nodded my head, and felt like I was bothering him, so stopped with the questions. Only a few moments later did Marshall come around with the car. Gabe stepped in front of me, and opened the door, allowing me inside the large black SUV. Once the door was closed, Marshall pulled from the curb, and into the traffic of New York City.

"We should be to your home in about twenty minutes, Ms. Montez." Marshall spoke from the front of the car.

"Thank you, and please, call me Gabriella."

Marshall smile, seeing him through the review mirror "Gabriella,"

I paused "Could you put up the divider? I have to make a phone call."

"Of course,"

With the press of the button, the tinted glass divider rose up, separating me from Marshall. Once I knew that I had some privacy, I pulled out my cell phone to call Taylor. The ringer on the other line rang four times, before I heard Taylor's voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Tay, it's Gabi,"

"Where the fuck did you disappear to last night? I was worried about you."

"No, I'm fine. Troy came back last night, and we left together."

"Ohhh," Taylor cooed on the other line "How did that go? Did you sleep together?"

"Well, yes. We did"

"Fuckin' shit. Gabs! Since when do you do one night stands?"

I dropped my head into my hands "I don't know. But my god, Taylor, he is a god in bed. I mean, I never came that hard in my life. And his cock, don't get me started on that…"

"He's big?"

"Hung like a motherfucking horse, I mean, shit,"

As I gave her the details of last night and this morning, I could feel my self getting wet with just the thoughts and replays of last night. Troy is a goddamn sex god, and he gave me a full play of it last night. My legs were tightly crossed together, to relieve some tension between my legs, once I was done with the details.

"My god, Gabriella, if you don't make this official, then I'm jumping on the Bolton train." Taylor gasped

"We are to go to lunch after I clean up at home." I stated

"Really? Going to fuck him again?"

"Taylor!" I chuckled

"You know you want to,"

And secretly, I wanted to.

* * *

Stepping back out onto the streets, Marshall waited while I walked up the front steps and into my apartment building. When I walked through the front door, it was complete silence, meaning that Laura wasn't home. Thank god. It was the moments when I came home, and she wasn't here, that I loved the most. Running to my bedroom, I grabbed my outfit, before going into my bathroom. My shower was quick, and in no time, I was out and getting dressed.

My cotton purple strapless summer dress fell perfectly around my body. I matched it with a pair of silver strappy sandals, and bracelet. As I was applying my make-up, I heard the door downstairs open and then close again. Great, Laura was home. With a disappointed sigh, I pushed my hair back into a pony tail, before going to head downstairs.

"Who's fucking SUV is downstairs?" Laura shouted

Upon first glance, many would think my blonde roommate would be an innocent sweetheart that had potential of being your best friend. Trust me, I thought the same when I signed her ass my roommate. But she was anything but. But Laura was the big slut on campus and loved being it. Trust me, I got play by plays late at night.

Laura was standing in the kitchen, at the counter, when I finally made my way downstairs. She wore a pair of short shorts and tank top. Both revealing enough skin, where she might as well be naked.

"It's for me," I answered "The car is for me."

"Who are you fucking? The President?"

I scuffed "No. I'll leave that up to you. I'm going out, won't be back till tonight – if that."

"Fine by me, Matt is coming by tonight." She smirked, her hazel eyes gleaming.

"You two have fun."

As I turned to head back towards the door, I rolled by eyes are her behavior. Now I know for sure, I'm not coming back here tonight. Marshall was still waiting for me as I jogged towards the car. When I opened the door, Marshall turned towards me with a smile, but had a phone to his ear.

"Oh course Mr. Bolton, I'll make sure she knows."

By the time I was all comfortable in my seat, Marshall was done with his phone call. Mr. Bolton? That means it was Troy. My heart jumped slightly at the thought of him.

"Gabriella, Mr. Bolton is running a little late this afternoon, and would like to meet you at the restaurant, or his loft?"

I had a choice?

"Um, the restaurant should be fine." I smiled

Marshall nodded his head, and drove away from the curb, and towards the restaurant. The entire ride was in silence, and as Marshall drove, I watched New York pass by us. After twenty minutes, we pulled up to a small dinner sitting in the middle of Time Square.

"I'm off to get Mr. Bolton, Gabriella, should be back soon."

"Ok, thank you Marshall."

"Be safe now. Tell the waitress you are there to wait for Troy. She'll take care of you." He smiled

Once I was out of the car, and the door was closed, he pulled away from the curb and pulled back into traffic. I stood there from a moment, before turning around and heading into the restaurant. When I walked inside, a red-head hostess smiled towards me,

"Hello, welcome to June's. I'm Marisha, how may I help you?"

"Um, I'm to meet with Troy Bolton." I paused,

Marisha's smiled faltered a little, and saw her eyes become hard. Was she jealous? She didn't let me finish, and grabbed a few menus, before walking away. I stood there in shock at how rude she acted towards me.

"Are you coming or not?" She snapped

Quick on my feet, I turned from the front counter and followed behind her. The mildly busy restaurant looked like something out of a movie. The restaurant was set in low lighting, with black booths and table, little red candles sitting on top of the black wooden tables. Marisha led me to a small booth towards the back of the restaurant. It was sort of away from everyone, and when I took a seat, I felt like I had some privacy. She dropped the menus onto the table, before leaving as quickly as she came.

* * *

I waited a whole hour and still Troy wasn't here. I went from worry, after fifteen minutes, but it quickly turned to pissed off after twenty five. I watched as people came in and out of the restaurant, and every time someone else came in, my hopes were killed as I saw that I wasn't Troy. _Where was he_? With another glace at the clock, I heard footsteps walking towards the table, it was Marisha.

"You are going to have to leave," She spoke "We need to table, and lets face it honey, Troy isn't coming."

I sighed "Yeah, I-I'll go."

Standing from the table, I collected my clutch, before heading back out of the restaurant. With each step I took, my will power to fight back the tears was slipping. He stood me up. No phone call, nothing. I whipped the first tear to fall from my cheeks, as I tried to hail down a cab. It took a few tries, but I finally got it. After giving my address, and falling back into the seat, I silently cried to myself.

* * *

"Oh, yes! Fuck my pussy! Oh, Matt! Yes! Uhh…"

I growled deep with my throat as the never ending sounds coming from Laura's bedroom kept me up. It was well past 10pm, and I was exhausted, but couldn't sleep. From her moans, his groans, and the sounds of her bed banging against the wall, it was impossible.

"Goddamn it!" I yelled

I threw back my covers and got up from my bed, and stomped downstairs. The sounds of Laura's bedroom fading with each step. Reaching into my purse, sitting on the coffee table, I pulled out my cigarettes, before heading out through my front door. I opened my crumpled pack, and slipped one between my lips, before lighting it. I took in a deep drag, feeling the smoke cloud my lungs and burn my throat. My stress leaving my immediately. I plucked it between my fingers and let the smoke pass through my lips.

"Five minutes…"

My head snapped to my left, and felt the stress that just left me returned again. Troy was walking towards me, his hands deep within the pockets of his jeans and a black tshirt. Turning away from him, I didn't speak, only took another drag from my cigarette. He continued to walk towards me, till he stood directly in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still not looking towards him.

"I came to apologize. Seems I've stood up again for the second night in a row."

I scuffed "Seems you have,"

"I'm sorry, something came up, and it couldn't be ignored."

I glared up towards him "No, but a phone call would've been fine, trust me Troy, I understand when works gets in the way of things. But a phone call is all it takes."

With my glaring eyes still on him, I brought my cigarette back up to my lips, and then blew the smoke into his face. I watched as his jaw clenched and his blue eyes narrowed down to me.

"Since I've been here, fifteen minutes have been taken from your life." He growled

Just as I was rising my cigarette back up to my lips, he reached forward and ripped it from my fingers. Troy threw my cigarette down to the ground, before stomping on it with his sneaker.

"What the fuck!" I shouted, standing up "I was smoking that!"

"Yeah, and killing yourself at the same time."

"Who are you? My daddy?" I sneered

"No, someone that cares enough,"

I rolled my eyes at him, and moved to turn away from him, but felt Troy pull on my wrist. My feet twisted slightly, and I tripped back into him. But Troy caught me as I fell upon his chest.

"Let go of me," I spoke, my voice low.

"I can't do that," Troy replied back, his blue eyes starting directly into my brown eyes. "You're angry with me."

"Of course I am, you stood me up."

"Its not my fault. Something came up at work."

I paused "What do you do for a living?"

Troy hesitated "I own a few businesses, and I told you, I took over my father's import business."

"Then why have a body guard? And what about the importing business keeps you away?"

"That shouldn't concern you, Gabriella."

Troy pushed me back so that I was standing on my own feet. He reached forward to caress my cheek, before pulling away quickly. I stood on the steps of my apartment completely confused, as Troy turned around and walked back down the way he came.

**-Please Review-**


	7. Camellias

**{*}**

**Million Dollar Man**

**Chapter Seven: Camellias**

**Gabriella Montez**

After Troy left the other night, it left me confused and wanting more questions to be answered. He was mysterious, and as much as I loved mystery, I felt like he was keeping a secret from me. I mean, should I feel this way? Troy and I have only known each other a little under a month, and already I felt like he was lying to me. Starting a relationship out with lies never ended well.

Early the next morning I got up and headed to my first class for the day, knowing right after I would head over to the bookstore for my morning shift. The moment my English teacher started her lecture, my mind was off of Troy for the time being. When class was over, I packed my bag and headed up to the second level to the NYU bookstore for work. The moment I stepped behind the counter, I clocked in and sat down beside my co-worker, Kelsi.

"Busy today?" I asked, with a slightly bored tone.

"Sort of. But I wouldn't expect much." She smiled towards me "How have you been lately. Haven't seen or spoken to you since last week."

"Same ole', same ole'." I shrugged "What about you? Did Jason finally ask you out?"

"Yeah. We went out Friday, he truly is the sweetest." Kelsi blushed "Taylor told me about you and Troy Bolton. How did that happen?"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I knew he would pop up some where in the day. But I really wished sometimes that Taylor would keep her mouth shut, but she's a talkative gossip queen, and can't help. Not to mention, I'm sure Kelsi would've found out some way.

"Yeah. He owns the club that I sing at on the weekends. After a set, he bought me a drink, and from there it went. But, things have been a little – rocky."

"You do know he's like this big entrepreneur right?" Kelsi spoke, and I simply nodded my head "He's like the Leo DiCaprio of business, including the model ex-girlfriends."

"Well, I think it's over before it even started." I spoke, sadness in my voice "We were supposed to go out last night, but Troy ended up standing me up."

"Aw, that's too bad, I'm sorry Gabriella."

"Don't worry about it,"

I shrugged it off as best I could, but Troy blowing me off hurt. My feelings for this guy were increasing daily and it was something that I couldn't control. It was midway through my shift when it started to get a little busy, and my mind was once again occupied. But when I was in the back, going through the new shipment, was when I got a surprise from Mr. Bolton.

"I have a delivery for a Ms. Montez,"

From the sound of my name, I stepped back from the shelf I was working on and headed towards the front counter. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw Jason standing behind the counter with a bouquet in his hands. Once his green eyes landed on me, a smile grossed his face.

"Gabriella," He spoke softly "Troy wanted you to have these."

Once I was in front of him on the other side of the counter, he reached across and placed the flowers in my hands. I stared down at the red and pink camellias. They were so beautiful, and I was a little set back that Troy sent flowers to me.

"Um…tell Troy thank you." I smiled slightly to Jason, before he left.

"Wow, guess Troy wants to make up for last night?"

"I guess so," I spoke softly "But why camellias?"

"Well, for one thing, they both mean that he wants you. It's a more romantic flower then the rose." Kelsi spoke

I lightly touched the soft petals of the flowers, and a smile crept up across my lips.

"Kelsi, do you mind if I leave early?" I asked

"No. Go ahead, we're dead now, I'll close up."

I hugged her tightly, after saying thank you, and walked out of the bookstore with my flowers tight in my grasp. When I finally got to my car, setting the flowers on the passenger seat, I backed out of my parking spot and made my way towards Troy's penthouse. Since the traffic was slightly bad, it took me a little over an hour to get to the building. I grabbed the flowers once more, before I made my way inside.

"Welcome to Bolton Towers, how can I help you?"

A bottle-head blonde stood behind a large desk in the front lobby, and smiled towards me. Her bright red lip stick was smeared slightly, and she wore way too much make-up. I hesitated, before stepping closer to the desk. My eyes scanned over her name tag; Sharpay.

"Um, yes, I'm here to see Troy Bolton." I whispered

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked

"No. I don't – but if you call him, or something, he'll know who I am."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, and picked up the phone "Name, please."

"Gabriella Montez," I spoke softly

Suddenly her brown eyes glared towards me like I just told her my name was Adolf Hitler. _Whatever did I do to this girl_? Her fingers pressed angrily against the buttons on the phone as she dialed Troy's number. It took a few minutes before Troy answered.

"Mr. Bolton? You have a Ms. Montez here for you," a pause "Yes, sir. I'll send her right up."

Sharpay gritted her teeth as she hung up the phone, and turned towards me.

"Mr. Bolton says you can head right up,"

I nodded my head towards her and walked straight to the elevators, and when inside, pressed the 'P' button. My stomach filled with butterflies as I made my way up to the penthouse, where I knew Troy was waiting for me. In less then a minute, the elevator doors opened, welcoming me to the front foyer of Troy's place. I walked toward the kitchen, and then, set the flowers down on the counter.

"Gabriella,"

Turning around to the sound of his voice, I came face to face with Troy. His blue eyes shinned as he walked towards me with a smile on his lips.

"I wasn't expecting to see you today," Troy smiled "Did Jason give you your flowers?"

I nodded my head "They're lovely. Thank you."

I took the few steps that separated us, and walked towards Troy. My arms wrapped around his shoulder, and brought him down to a kiss. Troy stiffened in my arms slightly, before he began to kiss me back. I let out a soft moan when he grabbed my hips tightly, pressing mine up against his. My hand traveled up his neck, and gripped tightly to the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling on them slightly. But we pulled away from each other, for a much needed breathe.

"What was that for?" He spoke, his breath labored for our kiss.

"Think of it as my 'I'm sorry for being a bitch last night' kiss." I whispered

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Gabriella. I stood you up," Troy reached up and pushed some hair from my face "Its I that need to be sorry."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to me,"

Troy paused, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. You?"

"The same," He smiled "Would you stay to have dinner with me? I owe you a proper date."

I nodded my head "I'd love that."

* * *

Troy and I now were lounging together outside his bedroom on his balcony. The noise of New York below us was nothing but a soft hum from how high up we were. It was strangely peaceful. I lay pressed tightly to Troy's side, with his arm thrown around me, and rubbing my arm gently. While my arm was thrown across his chest.

"Dinner was perfect, thank you." I spoke softly

"You're more then welcome,"

"Knowing that you can cook, Mr. Bolton works highly in your favor. Seeing as I can't cook for shit." I smiled

"I can teach you," Troy spoke softly in my ear.

"I'd like that," I sighed.

I sat up slowly and reached over for my glass of wine, taking a soft sip, before placing it back beside his. Troy's hand rested on my inner thigh, and caressed it slightly. He smiled up towards me, before grabbing the back of my head and bringing me into a kiss. It was a soft peck on the lips, which quickly led up to much more. My leg was thrown over his waist so that I straddled him, and his hands moved down to cup my ass. Our lips moved in sync together erratically, as our hips ground against each other. Whimpers leaving my lips as I felt his arousal pressing up against me.

"Bedroom, now, please." I whimpered

Troy picked me up and carried me into his bedroom. Moments later I felt my back hit his mattress before Troy hovered over me, kissing me just as before. His hands traveled up my body beneath my shirt, as I reached to tear his off. My hands fell flat against his chest, feeling his muscles against my hands, before reaching his pants button.

I felt Troy unsnap my bra, before removing it along with my shirt. I let out a soft gasp, which turned into a moan, as Troy took my breast into his mouth. Hi tongue wrapping around my nip, manipulating it, till it was erect – and then moved onto the other.

"Troy, oh, I-I…I need you, please" I begged

The rest of our clothes were removed from our bodies, and soon enough, Troy was between my legs, placing a condom on his member, before he thrust into me slow. My jaw dropped, my mouth forming an 'o' shape, as he entered me. A moan of satisfaction emitting past my lips. Troy let out a deep growl from within his chest as he began to move inside me, hitting me at all the right angel. My toes curled and back arched as pleasure over took my body. The noises coming from me being uncontrollable as Troy fucked me.

Our hips moved together to reach our climax, which was fast approaching. Troy's lips kissed mine, as he reached down and rubbed my clit, causing me to clench around him – my climax hitting. My body withered beneath Troy's as my orgasm came down, but with his following soon after. I moaned slightly as I heard him whimper my name as he came. Soon enough, we both lied there holding each other in silence.

At one point, Troy removed himself from inside of me, and moved to lie down beside me, his arm thrown over my waist, pulling me closer to him. Turning on my side, I faced him. His face was disheveled and sweat on his brow, but he couldn't look more beautiful.

"What are you doing to me, Gabriella" Troy whispered

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Can't get you out of my mind," He chuckled

"Same here." I sighed, feeling sleep over taking my body.

I felt Troy kiss my forehead, before pulling the comforter over our bodies, and bringing me closer to his side once more. We laid there in silence, my head against his chest, till we fell asleep in each other's arms. I knew that I was falling for Troy without any effort of stopping it. But there was still a part of me telling me to proceed with caution – because heartbreak was only evident with Troy Bolton.

**-Please Review-**


	8. Blood

**{*}**

**Million Dollar Man**

**Chapter Eight: Blood**

**Gabriella Montez**

Its was official, Troy and I. We have been going out for almost a month in a half now, and I was on cloud nine. He was the sweetest boyfriend I'd ever had, so far. Since the night he gave me the bouquet of flowers, it's been wonderful. I've basically lived at his house now. I haven't been back to the apartment, unless it was to pick up more clothes or get my mail. Not that I was protesting, it was nice to get away from Laura. And since I've been staying with Troy the past six weeks, he's kept his promise in teaching me how to cook, which usually some how ended up in sex. Again, not protesting.

It was midwinter break at NYU, so I was sitting up in Troy's penthouse waiting for him to come home. I was enjoying myself, probably too much, in enjoying the vast collection of books he kept in his library. I was alone, except for his maid Nora, who was in the living room cleaning. At one point I must've fallen asleep, because the next time I woke up, I was in Troy's bed. A soft sigh left my lips as I slowly started to wake up.

"Finally, you're up."

At the sound of his voice, my heart jumped slightly in surprise. I turned around to see him lying beside me on the bed. He was still in his suit from work, and just lounging there, looking beautiful as ever. The lights were off, but the moon light from outside was shining slightly from the opened window across from his bed.

"What time did you come home?" I asked, sleep still in my voice.

"About an hour ago, found you fast asleep in the library," He smiled "Thought you would be more comfortable here."

I yawned slightly "I was, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Troy caressed my cheeks slightly before kissing me on the lips. It was, at first, a soft kiss. His hand traveled around my waist, pulling me tight against his body. My small hand pressed against his chest, feeling his hard chest beneath my hand. A small whimper left my lips as he pulled my leg over his waist, settling between my legs.

"Troy," I sighed, as he moved to kiss along my neck "We – we should stop."

He pulled back "Why?"

"Because, we just can't have sex every second," I chuckled "I wanna have more then just that. Like talk, spend time together."

Troy nodded "I understand, just can't help myself when I'm around you, Gabriella."

"And I like, no, love that Troy. No one has ever made me feel as wanted as you do." I confessed

Troy caressed my cheek once more, "You should be cherished, Gabriella. Promise me you won't think any different."

I looked up at him in surprise "I promise,"

Troy kissed me once more, before getting up from his bed. I pushed the blanket from my legs, suddenly feeling hot and over heated. Troy moved from the bed, and walked towards his closet. I watched from the bed as he stripped off his suit, standing in the doorway in only his black boxer briefs.

"How was work?" I asked, enjoying my view.

"It was work," He turned around and smirked towards me "Nothing too exciting."

"Except making money?"

Troy chuckled slightly, and slipped on a pair of sweat pants. I was glad to see him no put on a shirt. His pants hung low on his hips as he walked back towards me. He pulled on my ankle, pulling me down to the edge of the bed, before standing between my legs.

"Are staying again tonight?" Troy asked

"Maybe," I teased, my hands reaching up to once again rest on his chest "Do you want me to stay?"

"I'd like for you to never leave, but whether you stay, that is up to you."

"Well if I do, I'm going to have to wash some clothes,"

"What's mine is yours." Troy smirked, before kissing my lips softly.

I paused, "You never got me what your tattoo means."

On Troy's right side, going along the ways of his ribs, was a quote; "bás ar an chroí". I discovered it last month, after we were lying together in bed. It was weird, it was the first time we slept together, with no sex. The only thing he told me was that it was Irish, since his family originally emigrated from Ireland.

"Die for the heart, family saying."

"That's beautiful." I whispered, my fingers grazing the ink

* * *

I was in the laundry room, placing my dirty clothes in the wash, as I heard Troy cooking himself something to eat. As the washer filled with water, I threw in both my clothes and Troy's. But something caught my eye as I was throwing his grey dress shirt. Before, while we were lying in bed, his sleeves were rolled up. But now that I was throwing it in the washer, the sleeves were down, and exposed a large red stain on the cuff.

Confused on what it might be, I brought the cuff up to my nose, and sniffed it. Just like any other curious human being would. The moment I smelled it, the sick metallic like smell, I knew exactly what it was. Blood. How would Troy get blood, and a good amount, on his cuff? Without another thought, I threw the shirt inside the load, just as the washer began to start.

After closing the top, I walked out of the laundry room, closing the door behind me. I dropped the empty laundry basket in the doorway of the kitchen, before continuing my way towards where Troy was sitting. To the sounds of my footsteps, Troy looked up towards me and smiled slightly.

"Everything set?" He asked

"Yeah, just uh, one thing" I paused "There was blood on one of your shirts,"

Troy stiffened slightly, before looking back up towards me.

"Had an accident at work," He spoke

Something told me not to push it, from Troy's body language – it was something that I shouldn't know about. So I ignored it. But it was just something else going on the list of things that were off about Troy.

**-Please Review-**

**Charlie's Note: I know, its short, but this is a filler chapter. **


	9. The Break

**{*}**

**Million Dollar Man**

**Chapter Nine: The Break**

**Gabriella Montez**

It's been about four days since I found the blood on Troy's shirt, and we have yet to talk about it. But then again, I haven't really been pressing the issue. Even though Troy said it was an accident, I believed him. I wasn't there, so who a I to assume what caused it? But I did return to class after that night, only because it was closer to the school, and didn't want to be a bother to Marshall for driving. Troy wanted me to stay with him, but I had to go to school, so I was back with Laura.

I was walking out of my fourth and final class for the day, when my phone began to vibrate in my front pocket. Slowing down slightly, I pulled out my phone and opened it to see that it was Taylor. We haven't really spoken since I've been with Troy, so I was happy to see that she was calling.

"Hello?" I answered

"Gabi, where are you?"

Taylors voice was frantic, which caused me to be a little bit worried about her.

"I'm about to leave campus, why?" I asked "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. But you need to get over here, now."

I hesitated "Taylor, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"Just get to my house, please. I'll explain when you get here."

"Ok, ok. I'm my way, but are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, just get here."

I hung up my phone and walked towards the street to hail down a cab. It took me a minute to hail one down, but soon found myself heading towards Taylors apartment on the other side of the city. The travel usually only took 15 minutes, without traffic, but since this was New York, it took about a half hour to reach her apartment building. After paying the cab for the fair, I grabbed my backpack and headed up the stairs, and inside. She lived on the second floor, so I found myself knocking on her door. She opened the door and nearly ripped my arm off when she pulled inside.

"Ok, now I'm here. What the big news?"

"What do you know about Troy?" Taylor asked

"Um, a lot why?" I sighed

Taylor grabbed on my wrist once more and pulled me over to her laptop. I was a little confused on why Taylor was being so hostile, and wanting to know about Troy. But its better to go along with whatever she wants. She flipped open her laptop, before forcing me into the seat. Before me was an article, it was dated two years ago.

_Two found dead, identities unknown. – March, 23rd 2009_

_ Right outside New York, two bodies were found washed up on the New York beach shore. The bodies were unidentifiable at the time. NYPD have no leads, but many are speculating it has connection to alleged mob boss, Troy Bolton._

My eyes widened slightly as I continued to read the article. It went on to how the men were allegedly working for Troy, all of it was allegations. Nothing was ever connected back to him, so charges were never filed. But the fact that New York thinks Troy is a mob boss shocked me.

"When did you find this?" I asked,

"Last night. When you told me you didn't really know anything about Troy, that got me worried." Taylor pulled the laptop way, but I stopped her, and began to look for anything else on Troy.

"I knew there was _something_ he wasn't telling me." I spoke, sadness and anger in my voice. "He was being so uptight every time I asked him about work."

The moment you typed Troy's name into the search engine, you would get nothing but article about him. Some about the charity work he did, some gossip columns, but most of it was about him and the "mob" business he was involved in. At one point I had to pull myself away from it. After looking at it all for over an hour, I wanted to do nothing but cry. Sadness and anger washed over me.

"I need to talk to him," I whispered, standing from my seat.

"What are you going to say?" Taylor asked

"I don't know." I wiped a traitor tear "I don't know what I'm going to say or do, Taylor. I thought Troy was the man dreams, but now – now I don't know what to think right now."

"I'm so sorry,"

"No. Don't be. I'm glad you told me, because something tells me, Troy never would've."

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, and quickly headed back out to the street. I paused for a moment to send a text to Troy, telling him that I was coming over, instead of calling. I knew that if heard his voice, it would break me. My mind was traveling a million miles an hour, as I took a taxi down to his building. _Was it all true? Was it just an allegation? Would Troy be capable of doing the things the articles said?_ Killing men so ruthlessly, it was difficult to identify their bodies. A shutter ran through my body at the thought.

The moment I got to his building, I walked straight into the building, and didn't stop at the front desk. I rode the elevator up to the penthouse suite where I knew Troy would be. The elevator doors opened to the front foyer, and already, I could hear voices. I followed them into Troy's office, where one of the double doors were left open. I knocked once on the closed door before entering.

Troy was standing behind his desk while two unknown men were standing behind a chair, where another sat. Everyone's eyes landed on me the moment I stepped into the room. Troy's angry expression faltered a little, when his blue eyes met mine.

"Gabriella, what are you doing here?"

I hesitated "I-I sent you a message that I was coming over, but you're busy, so I'll come back later."

"No, its fine. I'll wait for you in the bedroom."

I nodded my head and began to leave, when I noticed the gentleman sitting in front of Troy stand up, and walked towards me. He was much older man, with a darker skin tone, like mine. His brown eyes looked down towards me, but they were cold, despite the smile that graced his lips. I couldn't help but notice Troy stiffen slightly as the unknown male walk towards me.

"Troy, you didn't tell me you finally got yourself a girl, seems so unlike you." He spoke

"Stay away from her, DeLillo" Troy spoke, his voice threatening.

"No need to continue this meeting, Bolton. I'll have my men get back to you."

He shot a smile over his shoulder, before looking back down towards me. I stepped out of the way as DeLillo and his men left Troy's office. It seemed the moment the front door closed, Troy relaxed. He walked towards me, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to his side.

"Sorry about that, I have my phone turned off, if I had known,"

"Don't worry about it, Troy."

I stepped out of his arms and walked away from him. If I was going to get through this, then I was going to be away from his touch. Just with a simple touch, Troy made my mind turn to mush.

"What do you do for a living Troy, and don't tell e running your dads business, cause I know that it complete bullshit." I asked, my voice firm, and my eyes set on him.

I tried so hard to keep my voice and face straight, and no falter, showing that I was ready to break on the inside.

"What are you talking about, Gabriella?"

"I know everything Troy. The real truth about what you do," I paused "Or at least I think I do."

"Gabriella,"

"No. You need to tell me if you are a mob boss or not, tell me you're not." I shouted "Tell me Troy."

He stood before me completely frozen, and looking down at me in horror. He didn't speak, he didn't even move. The tears began to build, and soon began to fall down my cheeks. His silence was my answer. A sob slipped through my lips, and I turned and walked away from him to the other side of the room. He was, he was everything those papers accused him to be.

"Gabriella, let me explain" He whispered

"Explain what? You kill people for a living, Troy."

"That is not all I do, Gabriella."

Troy took a step towards me, but I recoiled back away from him. A look of hurt crossed his face, but he didn't stop towards me again.

"Then tell me everything is lie, that everything they wrote about you wasn't true. That you aren't running some sort of drug ring, and that you aren't connected to the deaths of five men?" I spoke angrily.

"I can't." Troy whispered

Everything was true, and no matter how much it would hurt me, I couldn't be with Troy. I can't be with a man that does those things to people.

"I have to leave," I spoke quietly.

"Gabriella, please, let me explain." He stepped in front of me.

"There is nothing to explain Troy, I know the truth now, and what hurts more is that you didn't tell me yourself. I have to find it out through other people." I cried

"Would you have stayed if I had told you?" He whispered "This isn't something I want, Gabriella. I wasn't lying when I told you I was doing the family business. The moment my dad died, this was handed to me, no choice."

"Troy let me go."

"No, I can't let you leave here, not knowing of you are going to come back,"

I hesitated "Please, Troy."

"Please, Gabriella, let me explain everything to you."

"There is nothing to explain Troy. You lied to me."

"I didn't tell you the whole truth," He corrected

Another look of horror crossed his face as I stepped around him, but he pulled on my wrist, pulling me back to him. He closed the door of his office, and pressed me up against it. I could see the panic in his eyes, as he looked down at me. His hand reached up and softly whipped the tears from my cheeks.

"I can't lose you, Gabriella. I'm still Troy. I promise you, I don't want this at all, and didn't tell you, because I thought I was protecting you. But I see now that I was only hurting you." Troy spoke firmly, but I could tell that he was begging for me to believe every word. "And I'm sorry for that, but please, don't leave here. I need you to come back to me."

I cried softly "I need to think, Troy. I-I can't stay here, I need time."

Troy nodded his head, before kissing me lovingly on the forehead. He sighed heavily, before backing away from me. I watched for only a moment, as he walked towards the large window that was behind his desk. I watched as his shoulder sagged, before I turned around and walked away.

**-Please Review-**


	10. Roses

**{*}**

**Million Dollar Man**

**Chapter Ten: Roses**

_The Office of Anthony DeLillo;_

"You sure this will help me take down Bolton?" DeLillo asked the gentleman

DeLillo didn't understand why the man, no boy, before him was coming to him with the information he held tightly within his grasp. He gazed down at the folder that was placed on his desk only a few moments ago. DeLillo wanted nothing more then to take Bolton down, the same way he had done his father before. It brought him sick pleasure to watch the little boy squirm in his seat. He was fresh blood, and DeLillo was going to use that to his advantage.

"Because Bolton is nothing, he's become weak with her around – I don't follow the weak."

"You have on thing right, boy" DeLillo spoke, reached for the cigar sitting in the ash tray to his left "You are a follower"

The boy shifted from one foot to the other. He was scared, and it showed. He fiddled with the edge of his sports jacket, and continued to eye the large man that stood behind DeLillo. DeLillo's dark brown eyes scanned the wink link before him, knowing he could mold him into exactly what he needed – a mole. Someone on the inside to help him, a sick smile spread his leathery brown face at the thought.

"I like this, and this gives you pass into my circle, something I don't take lightly. But know, if this falls through, I'm not hesitating to put a bullet through your head." DeLillo spoke, spoke escaping between his cracked lips.

"I understand, sir."

"Alright. I want updates on Bolton as much as twice a week. If he breaths differently, I wanna know about it." He shifted in his seat "About this, Gabriella, what can you tell me about her?"

Without thinking twice, the boy before DeLillo began to open his mouth, telling everything he knew about Gabriella Montez. A plan was already forming in his mind, something that would send a message to Bolton – that he wasn't playing games – and was ready to use anything to tell him so.

* * *

**Gabriella Montez**

**One Week Later.**

It has been about a week since I left Troy penthouse. I didn't even know how to process that sort of information. I ended up going back to Taylors and crying to her about everything that happened. While I was with her, Troy called. In fact, he called me at least four times a day, like clock work. But I never picked up the phone. I didn't want to speak to him – I just wanted to try and forget him.

After sharing my life with him, and basically trusting him completely, I find that he was doing nothing but keeping secrets from him. I couldn't continue a relationship, not like that. Not ever, I don't think. But no matter how hard I tried to forget about him, something always popped up that would remind me of the time that I spent with him. Last night, while going through my things, I found I a hoodie I borrowed from him folded into my clothes. It still smelled like him.

I clenched to it tightly and cried for about two hours, before passing out on the floor. Since then, I haven't returned to Club 67. I lied to Aaron, and told him that I had a stomach flue and would get back to him. The truth, the chance of running into Troy was too high and I didn't want that. I wasn't ready to speak with him just quite yet.

For the time being, Taylor and I sat outside a small pizzeria downtown. Lauren was at the apartment with one of her many boyfriends, and I wasn't in the mood to hear any of her sexcapades. So, Taylor saved me from the torture, leading us to where we sat at the moment. We mostly ate in silence. I looked out and watched as people walked past us.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Taylor spoke "I can see that this isn't as reassuring as I thought it would be for you, Gabi. I can't stand to see you like this."

"I'm fine, Tay. Just in a funk, like every other person is after a break up."

"Baby, this is more then a funk, and you know it" She chuckled with false humor "You didn't come to the Club over the weekend, and _nothing_ ever stopped you from doing so. Not even when you mother died, did not come."

I shrugged "This is different. I didn't care for my mother, you and I know that."

"But Troy?"

"I care, cared, for him." I could feel the tears starting to water in my eyes "He broke my trust, something I do very rarely with people – trust them, and he spit it back my face."

Taylor shook his head "Maybe he trying to protect you?"

I glared towards her "Are you _defending_ him? You of all people?"

She shrugged "I don't know, Brie. But I can see that you cared for this guy. One thing comes up that you don't like – and you ran. Not even giving the guy a chance to fix it. I didn't tell you about his job, for you end up heartbroken, only for you to be informed. I feel guilty that this was end result."

We both sat in silence, my mind dwelling over what Taylor said. She wasn't wrong. It was the one wrong thing that has come up since Troy and I started seeing each other. And the way he reacted when I told him that I was leaving, was shocking. The shocked, hurt and heartbreak in his eyes was evident. But it wasn't enough to stop me. I cared from him, that much was true, but the hurt of him omitting something from me was still there.

"He does call," I whispered

'And if Troy didn't care, he wouldn't be calling you." Taylor sipped her beverage "I think you should talk to him, next time he calls, or before."

"Maybe?" I shrugged, and thankfully, we moved away from the topic.

* * *

Instead of heading home in a cab, since the pizzeria wasn't far from home, I decided to walk. I hugged Taylor goodbye, before making my way down the street. The crowd started to lesson as I walked into my neighborhood. The chill air caused goosebumps to spread across my body, and I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked. Everything was silent, except the sound of my heels against the concrete, and the faint sound of the city of not too far away. From within my pocket, I felt my phone vibrate, I already knew who it was.

It was nearing 10pm, so that meant Troy's fourth call of the day was near. So my first guess of who was calling me went right to Troy. I fished my phone from within my jean pocket, and sighed softly at his name flashing across my cell phone screen. After taking a few deep breaths, before pressing the green button.

"Hello?" I spoke softly

"Gabriella?" Troy spoke, surprise in his voice.

"Yes." I paused

"I-I…how are you?"

"Ok. Look, Troy we need to talk."

"I know. Gabriella, please understand that I didn't tell you about what I did – not because I didn't trust you – but because I was trying to protect you. What I do is very dangerous, and I wanted to keep you as far from that as long as I could." Troy explained

"I'm starting to see that, but what you do…"

"This wasn't something that I've wanted, Gabriella. It was handed to me the moment my father passed. Please, most of what you've heard is rumor."

"Have you killed before?" I asked

"Yes,"

I ran my hand through my hair "I don't know about that, Troy."

"They were all bad men, Gabriella. But I know that doesn't dismiss what I've done. I'm the first to admit, I'm a bad guy. But Gabriella, I need you to understand that I would never, ever hurt you."

"I know that, Troy. I know that."

"Where are you?" He asked after a long pause.

"On my way home from dinner with Taylor, why?"

"Come over, and we can talk."

I hesitated for a moment, before agreeing. I told Troy I would be over in an hour, just as I turned to corner towards my house. After hanging up, I walked as quickly as I could; a little excited to see Troy. It was weird. The moment I heard his voice, it was like I came alive once more. But when I came upon my steps, I saw a long white box leaning up against the front door. With a confused look upon my face, I reached forward and grabbed it, before walking into my house.

"Lauren!" I shouted through the apartment.

"What?" She spoke from the top of the stairs. Wearing only a white button down shirt.

"Did one of your boyfriends send you flowers?" I asked

She laughed "No, they know not to."

She turned on her heel and walked back towards her bedroom, while I walked into the living room, setting the flower box down on the coffee table. I popped open the top of the flowers, and saw that it was red roses. On top of them, was a small envelope. After grabbing it, and ripping it open, I reached inside.

_Gabriella_

_ With such beauty as yours, one should watch herself carefully, it would be tragic to see something happen._

Flipping the paper over, I saw that it was in fact a photo of me. It was of me leaving the NYU campus earlier this week. My stomach dropped in my stomach as I started down at the photo of myself. Someone was stalking me.

**-please review-**


	11. The Talk

**{*}**

**Million Dollar Man**

**Chapter Eleven: The Talk**

I rode up to Troy's penthouse, the picture sent to me tight in my grasp. When the thought of someone possibly stalking me came to mind, I threw out the flowers and grabbed the photo, before hailing a cab to Troy's. I didn't feel safe in my own home, and that within itself, was a nightmare. Once the elevator door opened, I stepped forward and into Troy's front foyer. My sneakers squeaked slightly against the hard marble floors as I walked towards his office. The closer I got to the doors, the louder his voice became.

"I wanna know how he knew about this, Jason. Find out for me,"

Troy's voice sounded slightly panicked and agitated. I hesitated outside the door, before knocking lightly twice on the heavy wood door that was slightly cracked open. The voices inside the room went silent, and the door opened even more. I looked to see a tall man standing before me. His dark eyes, matching his dark skin, glared down towards me.

"Who are you?" He spoke, his voice deep and threatening

"Uh, Um…Gabriella,"

"Chad let her through." Troy's voice yelled from behind the man before me.

Chad moved from in front of me and stepped to the side, his facial expression changing quickly. Once he was out of my eye sight, I saw Troy. He was standing behind his desk standing tall and rigid. He was dressed in a grey v-nick and dark wash jeans, surprisingly casual from when I saw him before. Facial hair covered his jaw and upper lip, something I'd never seen before either. Troy before me wasn't the Troy that I knew before. But the fear that was in me before seemed to disappear as I stared into his sea blue eyes.

"Jason, Chad, leave Gabriella and I please." He spoke, never turning his eyes away from me "Clear all my calls to my answering machine at the office."

"Yes, boss."

Jason and Chad walked out of the room, not speaking a single word towards me. The door closed behind me, leaving me alone with Troy. I shifted from one foot to the other, a thick silence spreading between us.

"You're early." He whispered

"I'm sorry. I didn't know…" I sighed heavily and stepped towards him "Something was dropped off at my house, and I knew we have shit loads to talk about, but this – this is a little scary to me."

A look of concern crossed his face "What happened?"

Instead of trying to explain something I didn't even understand, I stepped forward and placed the photo on his desk. He looked down towards it, just as confused as I was. But once he flipped it over, his look of confusion soon turned into pure rage.

"Who sent this?"

His eyes turned dark, and his face held nothing but pure rage. I even shrank back slightly, even though the rage wasn't directed towards me. Not being able to find my voice, I just simply shrugged. Troy let out a low growl, before grabbing his phone and dialing an unknown number. He talked so quickly and lowly into the phone that it was hard for me to catch what he was saying exactly. His back was turned towards me, and I could see the tense muscles beneath his shirt. Troy was nearly shaking with anger.

"I want you outside her house, any mother fucker that looks suspicious, I want you to take care of it, do you understand me?" Troy growled into the phone "Don't let this fucker slip through your fingers. I want him dead."

Once the words were out of his mouth, Troy slammed the phone down on and turned towards me, the anger still in his eyes as he walked around the desk towards me.

"Did you notice anyone around, someone that didn't fit."

I shook my head "No, I didn't really pay attention. I-I thought the flowers were from you."

"Shit," He ran his hand over his face

"I-I didn't know what to do. I knew that I was to come over here, and that you'd be able to help me." I took a deep breath "I don't feel safe there Troy. Yes, its only happened once, but to know someone is…that they…"

It was like the damn broke, and suddenly the tears started. A sob ripped through me, and soon enough I felt Troy's arms wrap around me. My head fixed into the crook of his neck, and my arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. My body shook with tears as I let Troy hold me tightly to his body.

"I'm going to protect you, Gabriella. No one is going to hurt you," He whispered softly in my ear "Not even me,"

I just nodded my head, and waited till my sobs slowly dissipated before speaking once more. Once my sobs turned into sniffles and hiccups, I pulled away from Troy lightly and wiped away my tears. He looked down towards me with caring and apologetic eyes.

"I know we have some things to sort out, but I want you to stay here with me, or at least let me give you one of the empty apartments downstairs."

I looked up towards him "I can't ask that…"

"You don't have to. I'm offering. It's obviously not safe for you back at you house."

"I-I'll have to think about it," I pushed the hair from my face.

"Why don't you go and clean up, meet me in the living room." He caressed my cheek softly "I'm going to protect you, Gabriella. I'm going to make sure that."

* * *

After walking into the bathroom to rinse my face off, and taking a few moments to myself, I walked out into the living room where I saw Troy waiting for me. He stood at the small bar in the far corner, and watched, as he poured two drinks. He sighed heavily as he walked towards me and handed me one of the glasses. I whispered a soft thank you, before taking a soft drink. I gringed slightly as I felt the slightly bitter alcohol burn down my throat.

"Thank you, for everything," I sighed softly as I took a seat down on his couch "I didn't know what to do, even calling the police didn't come to my mind. Only you did."

"I'm glad that you did come to me," He looked down at the drink in his hand

"We need to talk, about everything." I spoke

"I know," He nodded his head and looked up towards me "I know what you must think of me, Gabriella, and everything that you've learned – and you have every right to. But do know that I will never hurt you. Over the time we've been together, Gabriella, please understand that it how I am. Never was I hiding something from you." He chuckled lowly "In fact I wasn't able to be _more _then myself with you. Please understand this; I would never ever hurt you. I know none of what I've done in the past will ever be right in your eyes, but I hope that you will take me back. These past days have torture without you."

As Troy spoke to me, I couldn't stop the traitor tears that slipped down my cheeks. He reached forward and whipped it away, before returning his hand back to his lap.

"Say something, please,"

I sighed deeply "I was angry with you, angrier then I've ever been with a person." I confessed "But the more I thought about it, the more I saw that I wasn't angry with what you did – but with the fact that you didn't trust me enough to tell me. I shared everything with you. About my mom, and why I came out here – but you didn't trust me enough to tell me this. No matter what, I couldn't get past that."

"I wasn't because I didn't trust you; I was trying to protect you"

I nodded "And I get that now,"

I reached forward and wiped his hair from his face, seeing his blue eyes clearer. His removed the drink from my other hand, and set it down on the table beside us. He reached around towards my waist and pulled me forward, before kissing me sweetly on the lips. My breath caught in my throat, as his tongue swept across my lower lip. There was one thing I was for sure that night. Troy and I were getting better. But the other things were still fearful and sitting over my shoulder. But to me, there was no safer place then Troy's arms.

**-please review-**


	12. The Attack

**{*}**

**Million Dollar Man**

**Chapter Twelve: The Attack**

It has been one week. One week since Troy and I have talked. One week since I found out that I was being stalked. I never returned back to the apartment. One of Troy's men went to my place to grab my things for me. I, so far, never wanted to go back there. It was unsafe. Troy was with me almost every where I went. If he could, I'm sure he'd go to NYU with me. But instead he had a bodyguard with me. He never walked directly beside me, but I knew who he was. It was Chad, the one that opened Troy's door when I came back. He didn't say much, but his protection was enough for me.

It was any normal morning. I woke up and smiled when I saw Troy lying beside me. He smiled down towards me; his blue eyes a hypnotizing blue grey color. His hair was disheveled and facial hair covered his jaw line. My hand moved up and ran along his jaw, feeling the coarse hair against my finger tips. He hummed deeply, and his eyes closed in satisfaction.

"Morning," I whispered "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," Troy slowly opened his eyes and looked down towards me

"What time is it?"

"5:30am," I groaned, and he chuckled lightly

I moved forward and rested my head against his chest. I could feel Troy's hand move up and down my back, soothing me. I moved my head back a little and began to kiss up his neck, Troy moaned slightly within his chest as I nipped slightly on the skin.

"Brie, you're going to leave a mark."

I smirked "Maybe I want to,"

Troy moaned again as my hand ran down his towards his waist. My lips continued to kiss up his neck. My hand slipped underneath the waist of his pajama pants and instantly came in contact with his cock. He hissed as I wrapped my fingers around him and began to stroke him. Troy's head fell back onto the pillow, and his hips began to thrust up with my strokes.

"Uh, Brie…" He moaned, his face screwed up, his mouth slightly ajar "Fuck, yes,"

"Does that feel good, baby?" I whispered

Troy's eyes opened and I noticed how dark his eyes had become. They were a dark, almost black, blue. His hand fisted with the back of my head and brought my lips down to his. He grabbed my hand from within his pants and pushed me down onto my back. Troy didn't waste time and removed my underwear from beneath my nightdress and the same with his pants. I let out a loud moan as he thrust into me, and began to move hard and fast. His grip on my wrists was tight as he held me down and fucked me. I longed to touch him, but couldn't even move my arms.

"Troy," I moaned

He moved his hands down to my waist and began to slow down. My legs were wrapped around his thighs, pulling him as tightly to me as possible. My back arched up off the bed as he began to once again pound into me. I felt him push my night dress up and groping my exposed breasts. I whimpered lightly as he pulled on my nipple slightly.

"God, I fucking love your tits Brie." He lent forward and took one into his mouth "I wanna fuck 'em one day. Would you let me? Huh? Would you let me fuck your tits?"

I whimpered and nodded my head as he took my nipple back into his mouth. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as he began to fuck me harder. The knot in the pit of my stomach began to tighten, and I knew it was only a matter of second before I came. Troy flipped us so that I was on top, my hands landing on his chest, as I rode him. My hips moving against his, Troy's grip tight on my waist. Our moans, and the sounds of our skin slapping together, were the only things I could hear.

"Troy," I moaned "I-I…"

My body quivered above him as my climax hit. I heard Troy call out my name as he reached his. I moved my hips against him as he spilled his seed within me. I collapsed onto him, my heart hammering within my chest.

"Fuck me that was amazing." Troy panted, running his fingers through my hair.

"I have to agree;" I kissed the skin above his heart "Were you telling the truth?"

"About what?"

I sat up and looked down towards him "That you love my tits, and that you wanna fuck 'em?"

He smirked "Maybe?"

I chuckled, and kissed him softly "You are such a dirty boy Troy Bolton."

He hummed against my lips as I kissed him once more. At some point Troy picked me up, still inside me, and carried me into the bathroom. My legs wrapped around his waist as he carried me into the shower, after removing my night dress from my body. We fooled around in the bathroom, before stepping out and getting dressed.

"Can't get enough of you, Brie." He whispered against my neck.

His arms were wrapped around me, and he held me close to his body as I stood at the bathroom sink. His lips landed on my shoulder as he began to kiss the curve of my neck.

"I'm glad that I'm not alone," I smiled

Troy sighed "I'm going to start on breakfast, see you soon?"

I nodded my head and watched as he left out the bathroom door and towards the kitchen. After brushing out my hair, and pinning it back, before walking into the bedroom. I checked my bag to make sure I had everything for my morning classes. When checking the time, I saw that it was just going on 6:45am. Just enough time to get to class after having breakfast.

* * *

"I want to come straight home after class," Troy spoke as we rode towards the NYU campus.

"I will. Are you coming to get me?" I asked

He shook his head "No. I'll be working really late. When is your last class?"

"9pm. I have two hour break at noon, so I'll be good." I sighed "Chad staying on campus with me?"

"Of course," The car pulled the side of the road "Be safe for me, ok?"

"I will, you too."

I kissed him softly on the lips before opening the car door and walking out. In the car behind us, I saw Chad get out. He nodded towards Troy, before closing the car door behind me. I smiled towards Chad, before walking towards the front entrance of the school.

* * *

It was a little past 9pm and I was finally leaving my last class. Today seemed to drag on and I wanted nothing more then to return to Troy – even if I had to wait a little longer. Chad was already getting the car ready and left me at the front steps of NYU. The chill fall air wrapped around me, causing me to shiver slightly, and pull my coat to me.

"Come around to the back,"

I read the text I had received from Chad, and began to walk down the steps and towards the back parking structure. My heels clicked against the stone walk towards the back. Soon enough, from behind me, I heard someone begin to walk towards me. My heart began to pick up as I heard them near me. Before I could scream for help, or even attempt to start running, I felt them pull me back against them.

"Chad!" I screamed, before they swatted my hand over my mouth.

I tried to fight as hard as I could, but soon found myself to be flying. My back smacked against the wall with a deafening smack, my head smacking against the wall. I could feel the blood pool to the surface. I felt my attacker grab me once more, only to punch me across the face. A scream of pain left my lips as I fell to the ground, once again smacking my head. I was rolled onto my back, and felt a few kicks to my side.

"Hey! Hey!"

The sweet sound of man voice was heard, and I heard a gun shot, but never heard someone fall the ground. The only thing I heard was frantic footsteps both coming towards me, and going away.

"Fuck!" the stranger screamed, before falling beside me "Gabriella! Look at me,"

I couldn't. Already my eyes were swollen nearly shut. The only thing I could see was the blinding light in front of my eyes. My head began to pound and I could feel the blood rushing down the back of my neck.

"He-he…"

That was all I able to get out. I wanted to say that I wasn't his fault, because it wasn't. I tried to stay awake; I knew that if I fell asleep, it was mostly likely going to be bad.

"Gabriella, stay awake from me," the stranger spoke hurriedly "Yes, I need an ambulance, I'm at the NYU campus near the back parking lot structure…it's a student, and she's been attacked…My names Ryan, yes, I'll stay with her."

I sighed, mostly in pain, and knew that I was safe. Ryan Evan, he was in my English Lit. class – the class I had just left. I coughed and a shot of pain went through me, and I scream and whimpered from the pain.

"Try not to move," He whispered "Who did this Gabriella?"

"I-I…" I coughed

"Shhh…shh…" Then I heard the sirens "The ambulance are coming, everything is going to be ok."

And with that, I sighed heavily, and let the darkness take me.

**-Please Review-**

**Charlie's Note: So, Gabriella was attacked, and yes, it has to do with her 'stalker'. Can't wait to share more with you all, sorry for the long delays. Have too many fics, but my crazy writing mind won't STFU.**

**TUMBLR: M-Marylou**


	13. Hospital Visit

**Million Dollar Man**

**Chapter Thirteen: Hospital Visit**

Troy sat behind his desk with a concentrated look on his face as he went over the numbers from this week's shipment. Everything wasn't adding up, a few boxes were missing and he didn't understand why. With a heavy sigh, he sat back in his chair and ran his hair through his hair. He scratched his jaw, feeling the rough hair along his jaw line on his finger. Suddenly, he heard his office doors fly open and looked up to see Jason standing before him. A bewildered look on his face, his green eyes wide with both fear and worry – a cold chill ran through Troy.

"What is it?" He spoke with authority.

"Its – Its Danforth and Gabriella,"

Troy shot up from his chair and stared at the man before him. His heart nearly stopped. Something happened to his Brie,

"What happened, Jason, damn it – tell me."

Jason took a deep breath "Their in the hospital. Danforth was ambushed at the school."

"And Gabriella,"

Jason shook his head "She's not looking good boss. She was attacked,"

The color left Troy's face, and he paused for a second, letting the information settle in. _She was attacked_. Quickly, at an almost inhuman speed, Troy grabbed his jacket and walked out of his office. He barked orders towards Jason to get the car ready and that they were heading to the hospital. Troy's mind was on auto-pilot and was only focused on getting to Gabriella.

As he rode the elevator down to the parking garage, Troy was shaking with rage. The whole point of having Chad with Gabriella was to protect, and already, he failed. She was fucking attacked. A feeling of rage washed through Troy, and it was so much, it was almost sickening. The ding of the elevator pulled him out of his mind set and he stepped out to see his car waiting for him already.

"To the hospital," He ordered towards Marshall "And I wanna get there quickly."

Marshall nodded his head and sped out of the parking structure and onto the streets of New York. Troy turned his phone off, not wanting to be disturbed the whole time he was with Gabriella. The worst case scenarios running through his head about what had happened to her.

* * *

"Name," A blonde nurse asked sitting behind the large desk.

"Gabriella Montez," Troy spoke

"And your relation to the patient,"

"She is my fiancé," He lied, knowing they wouldn't let him in if he said 'boyfriend'.

"She's in room 278, he doctor is with her now, so you might have to wait outside."

Troy whispered a quick and quiet thank you before heading down the hallway, Gabe behind him as he charged down the bright white hall. He stopped in front of the Gabriella's open hospital door and hesitated to go inside. He could see her doctor in the room, and decided to wait.

"I'm going to want to go in there alone," Troy spoke to his bodyguard "I want you to go and find out about Chad. I wanna know what the fuck happened."

"Yes, Mr. Bolton."

Gabe turned on his heels and headed back towards the nurses station, hoping they'd tell him where Chad was staying. Troy began to pace outside the door and was growing more and more impatient with every passing second. Finally, after what felt like forever, her doctor walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"Excuse me," Troy spoke out, before she left "I-I'm Gabriella's fiancé, I was hoping you'd tell me what was going on."

A unknown look crossed the young doctors face as she stared up at the man before her. She sighed softly and walked closer to him.

"I'm Dr. Sanchez," She introduced herself "Gabriella is looking better then from when the EMT's brought her in. She is suffering a concussion and a broke ribcage. She also has a few bruising, but nothing really too serious."

Troy's stomach knotted as he heard the doctor tell him everything. He sucked in a large breath, before pushing it back out.

"But she is going to be ok?" He asked, worry evident all over his face.

Dr. Sanchez nodded "She is going to recover well, for now. Gabriella is asleep right now, but should wake soon."

"Thank you,"

Troy didn't wait another second before walking towards the door and slowly opening it. He kept his eyes down before he was fully in the room, and closed the door behind him. Troy let out a sound of anguish as he looked towards Gabriella. She looked smaller then usual in the hospital bed, her heart monitor beeping loudly, but something that would be nothing but sweet music to Troy. It told him that she was alive. As he walked closer, he was able to see the black eye around her right eye, and the cuts along her left temple. There were stitches on her left eyebrow, and he could see a large bruise on her right forearm.

"Oh, baby." He cried, taking a seat beside her "I'm so sorry, Gabriella. I tried to protect you – and I failed. I'm so sorry."

He lent forward slightly and kissed her forehead, before reaching down and grabbing her hand. She let out a soft whimper, before falling back asleep.

* * *

A knock on the door caught Troy's attention, and he looked up as Chad was being wheeled into the room. He had a bruised face and a busted lip, his left eye nearly swollen shut. Troy's face was set hard and unemotional and Gabe wheeled him in. Troy's blue eyes shot towards Gabe, silently telling him to leave Chad. Troy didn't speak till the door once again was closed.

"What happened," Troy spoke, anger and conviction in his voice.

Chad hesitated for a moment "I was going around to get the car for Gabriella, and had her stay in the court yard out in public like we've talked about. J-Just as I was getting in the car, someone came up behind me. I tried to fight them off, boss, I swear. But whom ever it was struck me and I only remember them dropping me to the floor."

"Someone sent a text to Gabriella, telling her to come around to the back." Troy sighed

"It wasn't me," Chad spoke quickly

Troy nodded his head "I know that, I know that. I wanna know who the fuck is in charge of this shit. I want whoever did this dead."

"I'm sorry, boss, I should've tried better."

"You were attacked from behind, you had the odds stacked against you."

"H-How is she?"

Chad's gaze shot towards Gabriella, and instantly felt guiltier then he did before. He was ordered to protect her, and she was in the hospital because he didn't do so. Over the short time Chad was assigned as her bodyguard, he was starting to care for the girl Troy was his best friend and could see the changes she was causing to Troy, but in a good way. A way Troy was starting to have hoped that Troy would become a better man. So, Chad was protective of her, and saw her as a little sister. As Chad shifted his gaze over to Troy, he could see the searing anger in his eyes. His usual ice blue eyes a dark grey.

"She has a concussion and her right rib cage has a few brakes." Troy spoke, anguish crossing his face "She should be fine,"

"We're going to find out who did this, I promise you."

"I know Chad, and when you do, I want their head on a stick."

**Please Review**

**Tumblr: bellesstories (link on profile)**


	14. Wide Awake

**Million Dollar Man**

**Chapter Fourteen: Wide Awake**

**Gabriella Montez**

I thought that the moment I closed my eyes that I would be the end. That I would never see Troy again, but when I opened my eyes again, I saw that I was in a hospital. The room was dimmed low and I felt stiff and uncomfortable. But every time I tried to move and get comfortable. A small whimper left my lips as a pain shot up from my side. Falling back onto the mattress, and looked around the room. It plain and ordinary, like any hospital room would be, except a bouquet of flowers sat on the half table across from the bed. Throwing the blanket down towards my feet, I was able to see the large bruise on my lower thigh; it was a disgusting purple and black color. Moving my hospital gown up, I was able to see why I was so uncomfortable. My ribs were wrapped around and I'm only guessing the pain was because they were broken or something.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand up. My bladder was screaming at me for a release, but when I tried to stand up, my legs almost gave out beneath me. Grabbing the back of the chair beside the bed, I stood up once more and waited till I knew my legs wouldn't give out. Standing there for a moment or so, I began to walk towards the bathroom.

After taking care of business, I slowly made my way back towards the bed. With a heavy sign, I looked towards the door and walked towards it and peeked out the door looking for a nurse.

"Excuse me," I spoke, my voice slightly scratchy, as I spoke towards a nurse.

"Yes?"

"Um, co-could I get a doctor in here or something? I-I…I don't know what's going…"

She looked towards me in shock "Did you just wake up?"

I nodded my head, and she directed me back into my bed. I laid back and waited only a few minutes before a doctor came into the room. She smiled towards me and closed the door behind me.

"Hello, Gabriella. I am Dr. Sanchez, are you in any sorts of pain?"

I shook my head "More of an uncomfortable feeling then pain really."

Dr. Sanchez walked to the right side of my bed and grabbed one of the IVs sitting on the side. She gently grabbed my hand and turned it up. I looked away as I felt her inject the IV needle into my arm. She adjusted it and checked the bag, before going back to the chart. After a few moments, I felt the pain meds going through my body and the pain fading away quickly.

"Now, is that better?" She asked, a smile still o her lips.

I nodded my head "Its perfect, thank you. W-Why am I here?"

"Well, you have a few broken ribs on the right side and had to get stitches on your forehead," Dr. Sanchez explained "Now, is there anyone you want me to contact for you?"

"Troy Bolton, please."

* * *

It took no more then an hour till I heard Troy walk into the room. Looking over the back of the chair I was sitting in, I watched as he walked into the room. He looked stressed and as if he hadn't slept in days. Troy rushed towards me and dropped to his knees and placed his head in my lap. Tears began to well up quickly in my eyes as I bent down and kissed the top of his head – even though my ribs screamed in pain. When he pulled back and looked towards me, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Troy reached up and forward and caressed my cheek softly,

"Are you ok?" He asked

I nodded my head "I'm fine, I swear."

"Oh, Gabriella." He moved up and kissed my forehead "I'm so sorry, baby."

"What are you sorry for?" I asked

"I promised to protect you from this, and it didn't work."

Troy bowed his head in defeat, and I quickly reached forward and grabbed each side of his face, causing him to look up towards me.

"Troy, this is not your fault. I don't blame you at all. Please don't…don't blame yourself." I pleaded

Troy nodded his head and moved to sit beside me. I moved to look towards him and quickly grabbed his hand. I needed to touch him and feel him beside me. But Troy gently pulled me up and placed me in his lap. I sighed happily and leaned against him, and felt his lips kiss the top of my head.

"I've missed you," He whispered "Though you'd never wake up."

"How long was I asleep?" I asked

"Only a few days," Troy whispered

"What happened to Chad? I don't…He told me to come around to the car, and then I got jumped."

Troy shook his head, clenching his jaw tightly "It wasn't Chad that sent that message. It was who ever jumped the two of you. Chad got out of the hospital yesterday; he only suffered a slight concussion."

"Do you…"

"No." He spoke, more anger in his voice "But I swear to you, I will find out. And when I do, I'm going to kill the motherfucker."

* * *

I was a little more then grateful when I was told that I could leave with Troy that night. I hated hospitals, they only reminded me of the time when I would have to visit my father when he got prostate cancer. I slipped into the jeans and t-shirt Troy brought me from home, before we both made our way out of the hospital. Marshall was already waiting outside with the car as Troy guided me into the back seat. What I couldn't help but notice were a few photographers waiting outside. Once we were in the safety of our car, I turned towards Troy;

"What are those reporters for?" I asked

"You happen to be dating one of the highest profile men in New York" Troy smirked

"Does that happen all the time?" I asked, a little shocked

"Sometimes. The media speculates on what I actually do." That I already knew of a fact "And seeing as I own one of the largest growing companies in the world, the become interested with my life, personal and professional"

"So, was what happened in the papers?" I asked

Troy nodded his head "It was,"

Shit. That's exactly what I needed. I just hope no one made a big deal of this. I leaned back against Troy, and sighed softly and relaxed into his arms the entire ride home.

**-Please Review-**

**Charlie's Note: I know its short, but its all I could push out of my head before work. Thanks so much for all the reviews, means so much. Please come and visit me bellesstories/tumblr **_(link on profile)_


	15. Bubbles

**Million Dollar Man**

**Chapter Fifteen: Bubbles**

**Gabriella Montez**

**Two Weeks Later –**

"_News on the attack of Gabriella Montez is still unsolved. Ms. Montez was leaving class one Friday night, when she was attacked by an unknown man in the NYU parking alleyway. Gabriella Montez is girlfriend to alleged mob boss, Troy Bolton and man suspect this was a hit on the young beauty. The NYPD are on the hunt for the man that attacked Ms. Montez, in fear that another will soon approach."_

I sighed deeply and set the newspaper down on the café table beside my cup of coffee and looked across towards Taylor. Her face was almost unreadable as I waited for her reaction to the paper. She sighed heavily and shook her head, and took a long drink of her coffee, before setting it down beside her small pastry.

"It's a damn shame they won't leave you alone. It happened two weeks ago, let up already." Taylor spoke

"I know. I'm glad school is over, I can't even think about going back to there, not that Troy would let me."

Taylors face screwed up in a sort of disgust as I mentioned Troy's name. Ever since she learned that I was back with him, she was sort of put off with the idea of him and I together. She was only being the protective friend I've known for her to be. I appreciated that the only way she really expressed her feelings of Troy was the slight face she made.

"How is the boyfriend?" She asked "I haven't seen you at the Club in almost a month, so I'm thinking you guys are never out of each others sights."

"We sort of don't. We live in a bubble, but only cause he's afraid." I spoke softly "Troy would never admit it out loud, but he's afraid of something happening to me again."

"I guess I can understand that. But Gabi, you loved coming to the club every weekend. What? Are you never going to come back? We all miss you."

"I miss it, I do. But…" I hesitated "I'm going to come back. One day, I just don't feel very safe at the moment."

* * *

Marshall picked me up from the café when Taylor and I were finished with everything, and immediately, he began his way towards Troy's penthouse. What I told Taylor was true. I missed going to Club 67, but I didn't feel safe. Someone was out there threatening me and stalking me. Without Troy around, I don't feel safe. I felt vulnerable and exposed.

The moment we pulled up to the building, I rushed inside and went straight towards the elevator. Leaning against the back wall, I took a few deep breaths and waited for the doors to open once more. After the door opened, and walking through the front foyer, I headed straight towards Troy's office. I knew that today he would be working at the home office. Knocking twice on the door, I pushed the door open. Troy came into view and my heart stuttered slightly at the sigh of him.

He sat at his large wooden desk, the skyline of New York visible through the large wall window behind him. My footsteps fell silent on the dark grey carpeted floor that went so well with the dark wood of Troy's desk and the book shelves that lined the opposite wall. On the left side wall was a large architectural sketch of Bolton Industries. Troy sat hunched over his work, brows furred in concentration at the paper work before him. His hair, which was in bad need of a hair cut, fell over his bright ocean blue eyes. When I got closer, his eyes moved from his work to me, and a smile crossed his face.

"How was lunch?" Troy asked, as I walked around the desk and leaned against it beside him.

He pushed his chair back slightly and leaned backwards.

"It was good. Taylor and I saw another article on what happened." I shifted on my feet "Wish they would leave me alone."

"I know, baby, I'm trying to get a cease and desist on all the papers,"

I sighed "You shouldn't have to do that, Troy."

A moment of silence fell over us.

"She also told me how I was missed at Club 67." I whispered

"Why don't you go back? It was something you loved."

"I don't feel safe," I spoke "And something came to mind about how…how I can protect myself."

"And what would that be, Gabriella?"

"Teach me how to shoot a gun" I spoke bluntly

Troy looked up towards me in shock, before slowly nodding his head.

"Ok, if you wanna use a gun, then I will teach you." Troy spoke, before standing before me, his hands resting softly on my hips "But, Gabriella, you don't have to."

"I know I don't have to. I wish that this wasn't even going through my mind right now. But what if I had a gun with me that night? None of this would be happening and I would've been able to protect myself."

Troy nodded his head "You're right. I'll have the appointment set. I'll set everything up."

"Thanks you,"

I rested my head on his chest and sighed softly as his arms wrapped around me. The feeling of being safe and whole washed over whenever I was with Troy. After a moment, I backed away and looked up towards him,

"What are you working on?"

"The numbers from this week's shipment." Troy sighed heavily, the stress evident on his face "Nothing exciting,"

"You looked stressed," I paused "Come with me,"

Grabbing his hand, I led him out of his office and towards the bedroom. Closing the door behind me, I walked into the bathroom connected to the bedroom and quickly reached over and started up the bath. As the water filled, I slowly began to peel off my clothing, Troy doing exactly the same. Grabbing my lavender bubble soap from beneath the sink, I poured some in, before Troy settled into the warm water. He held my hand tightly as I sank down into the water, sitting between his legs. My body relaxed almost instantly, as I rested against Troy's chest.

"I think we need to get away together." Troy whispered "Just get away from New York, and have a breather from what's happened."

"I'd like that," I hummed as he slightly touched my arms "But where would we go?"

"My family has a house in the Hamptons. My mother doesn't use it much, we could go there together, if you'd like?"

"That sounds like heaven." I smiled "I think you spoil me Mr. Bolton,"

Troy hummed lightly and bent down to kiss the area below my ear. For a long while, we lay there together and lightly washed each other. I found it almost intoxicating when he began to wash my hair. When the water began to turn cold, Troy and I got out of the tub and dried off. Neither of us bothered to get into clothes when we went to bed.

I lay on my side facing him and Troy held me tight to his side. My leg was hitched over his hip and I could feel his arousal pressing against my inner thigh. Our lips were concealed in a passionate kiss, as our hands traveled over each others body.

Moving to straddle his waist, I reached down and slowly lowered myself onto is length. We both moaned as my hips moved above him. Troy lent up and took my right breast into his mouth, teasing my nipple with his tongue.

"Oh, Troy." I moaned

His grip on my waist was tight and I withered above him as I felt my climax reach its peek. Troy flipped us over, so that I was on my back, before he began to thrust within me at an almost animalistic pace. His chest hovered above mine as he kissed and nipped on my neck. My nails racked down his back, causing Troy to growl deep within his chest. The only thing I could hear was our moans and screams of pleasure as he fucked me senseless.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Troy moaned "Fuck, I'm gonna cum baby,"

I threw my head back in pleasure "You feel so good Troy. Oh, good!"

He moaned deeply, before pulling back and moving within me at a fast and hard pace. I could feel my walls clenching around him, my orgasm approaching once again. We both cried out as we reached our peek together, Troy spilling his seed within me. My heart was pounding erratically as the high of my orgasm died down. Troy collapsed onto the bed beside me, and pulled me close to his chest as we laid there together, the sheen of sweat over our body.

"I love you so much," I whispered against his chest.

"I love you too," Troy kissed the top of my head "More then I could ever tell you, Brie."

**-Please Review-**

**Tumblr: bellesstories**


	16. Very Important Note! Please Read

**Dear Readers;**

_As of yesterday morning, my laptop has been broken. My mother accidentally spilled sugar all over it - rendering it useless. So, I have nothing to write with/update the stories with. I'm using her computer now, but she doesn't have a .doc for me to write with - and even if she did, I wouldn't have the use of this long enough to actually update them all._

_I'm really pissed - but mostly because I'm not able to update for you lovely people. I have no idea when/how I'm going to get a new laptop so please bare with me._

_I'll update when I can, but __I'll be keeping everyone updated on my blog for all my fanfics. The link is on my profile. Also, you can come and ask me anything about the stories and follow the blog. _

**_xoxo,_**

**_Charlie_**


	17. White Lilies

**Million Dollar Man**

**Chapter Sixteen: White Lilies **

**Gabriella Montez**

A few days after suggesting that Troy teach me how to shoot, the two of us headed down to the shooting range just outside of New York. The drive was long and it gave me enough time to try and shake the nerves away. My hands were clenched tight in my grasp on my lap as Marshall drove the two of towards our destination. Troy's arm was wrapped around my shoulder, causing me to nearly sit on top of his lap. The feeling of him being pressed tight against me helped my nerves not reach a point where it would be a problem.

After an hour of driving, Marshall stopped the car right outside a large brick building, with the awning reading "Sam's Gun Point". I looked up and around and saw that the whole block was nearly empty. It felt like we were in another world, as Troy led me towards the front door. He spoke something softly over his shoulder towards Marshall, before we both disappeared into the shooting range.

"Troy Bolton!"

My head snapped towards the large balding man that stepped from behind the counter. He smiled exposing slightly yellow teeth, but something about him was friendly, not scary as I was imagining. Troy broke away from me for a moment to greet his friend and hugged him tightly.

"What can I do for you? You buying again today?" He asked

"No, um…" Troy reached over and grabbed my hand "Sam, this is my Brie. I was hoping you'd let is use a lane today."

Sam smiled down towards me "Of course! Anything for you. This your first time?"

I blushed and nodded "Yeah,"

"A virgin! I love it."

Sam walked around the counter and pulled out two earmuffs and two protective eye glasses. Once Troy and I grabbed one of each, we followed Sam out towards the back where five shooting lanes were set up. We walked straight to the first, and Sam soon unlocked the gun room behind us.

"Seeing as you two are the only ones I have for today so far, I'll leave the room open for ya'." Sam smiled "Now, the only rules I have are; don't shoot each other. If you both walk out of here alive, then we are good."

With that, Sam left the two of us alone. My nerves came back quickly as I watched Troy step into the caged off area and bring out two gun, both pointed down. He smiled towards me and loaded the gun, before handing it to me.

"Rule one, when not using the gun, point it down and make sure the safety is one."

I nodded my head, letting him know that I understood him.

"Ok, now" Troy directed me to face the paper dummy at the end of the lane, and stepped behind me. His arms wrapped around me, helping me direct the gun "This is a simple hand gun, nothing fancy, but it gets the job done in case you ever need to use it. Now, put your hand on the trigger, and use the little knob at the end as your center."

I nodded my head and took a few deep breaths to stop myself from the little shaking my body was doing. My finger wrapped around the trigger, and I squeezed it slightly, sending the gun off. A scream left my lip involuntarily and I jumped back, the vibration of the gun going up my arm.

Troy chuckled lightly and took the gun from my hand "Alright, that's ok."  
"Did…Did I hit 'em?"

"No. But…we'll try again." Troy smiled "It's only your first time. Didn't expect you to hit 'em dead in the chest."

So Troy and I went back to the same stance we were in before, and I actually hit the target, in the arm, but it as better then before. After a few more rounds, Troy had me shoot a few on my own. After a while, I started loving the feeling of having the gun in my hand. It was powerful, knowing that I was able to control this thing.

"You're getting better; you've hit the dummy in the arm, leg and knee-cap. That's not so bad." Troy said, unclipping my shooting paper from the rig.

"Are you going to…" I paused "I wanna see you shoot. I…I've never seen you with a gun before."

Troy chuckled "And I hope you never do. I wanna keep you as far away from my business and anything that is related to it. Including me with a gun."

I nodded "Ok, but seriously. Show me, I wanna see how…"

Troy stepped back and pulled up his pant leg and pulled out a silver revolved from a holster strapped right above his ankle.

"You've had that on you this whole time?" I asked, a little shocked

"I always have a gun with me."

"Are there…any in the house"

"There are five in the house," Troy confirmed, as he put up a new paper dummy. "One under the coffee table, the bedroom side table, under the kitchen sink, once under the dining room table and another in a book in the library."

I stared at him in shock and awe as he pressed the button to send the dummy back, and then shot off a round of bullets towards the target. Seeing him with a gun caused me hormones to go through the roof. He looked undeniably hot, and I had to fight the urge to take him right there in the shooting range. When Troy brought the target back, I saw that he hit it in the chest and head.

"Damn," I whispered

* * *

After being at the range for over two hours, Troy and I got back into the car and Marshall drove us back to the penthouse. I immediately walked into the kitchen and started on dinner for Troy and I. He got a call from Chad on our way home, so he immediately walked into his office. Quickly I threw together sandwiches for us both, and started on some French fries. Just as I dropped the tray into the oven, the buzzer from the desk below rang through the intercom system.

"Mr. Bolton, there is a box down her for Ms. Montez," a deep voice spoke.

I pressed the button "Hey, its Ms. Montez. Please send the package to Gabe, have him send it up."

"Will do,"

Reaching down into the wine fridge, I grabbed a bottle of white wine for Troy and myself, after grabbing a couple of glasses. Only a few minutes later the sound of the elevator reaching our floor was heard, and I looked up to see Gabe walking through with a flower box in his arms and setting it on the breakfast bar before me.

"Thanks, Gabe." I smiled

"No problem at all, Ms. Montez." Gabe nodded before heading towards Troy's office.

I pulled the flower box towards me and quickly popped the top off, a little confused on who would be sending me flowers. When the top was fully off, I saw that it was a bouquet of white lilies, my favorite flower. I grabbed the small envelope inside the box, and opened it.

_"You left, but I've found you again. Don't think for a second you are safe, Gabriella."_

My heart stopped and I dropped the small note back into the box, and called out Troy's name in a terrified scream. In a matter of seconds, he and Gabe were back in the kitchen a terrified look on his face.

"They found me, Troy" I cried

**-Please Review-**

**tumblr: bellesstories**

**twitter: charbelle93**


	18. The Hamptons

**Million Dollar Man**

**Chapter Seventeen: The Hamptons**

**Gabriella Montez**

I don't know how long I've been sitting in the bedroom starting out into the city, but it was enough to where my ass was going numb. But I wasn't even going to move an inch. The moment I found the flowers and screamed for Troy, he's been trying to figure who, how and when those flowers were sent up to the building. I didn't feel safe at all. Of all the places I've felt more at home, and safe, was now the once place they were able to find me. A chill ran down my spine at the thought.

The sound of the bedroom door was heard, turning to look of my shoulder I saw Troy's housekeeper, Gilda, walking towards me with a tea cup in her hand and a gentle smile on her lips. I couldn't help but smile back towards her, before turning back towards the sunset setting over New York City. She walked over and set the teacup beside me on the bed table, before wrapping a comforting arm around me.

"Everything is going to be absolutely alright, Gabriella." She spoke, a motherly tone to her voice "I'm sure of it, 'specially with Troy in charge."

"I know," I sighed and felt like the world was on my shoulders "I just wanna know why this is happening to me. What…what could've I done to…"

"Don't stress yourself with those thoughts. You'll drive yourself insane." Gilda smiled

"Thanks for the tea, Gilda. I really appreciate it."

"Don't thank me, I just hate to see you sad. I'd like to think of you of the daughter I've never had the privilege of having."

I hugged her tightly, before she walked back out of the bedroom and down the hall, leaving me along in my thoughts once more. Reaching over, I carefully grabbed my tea cup and took a sip, before setting it back down. The sun set was gone now, and all that was left of the sky was the starting of night.

_One Hour Later…_

"Gabriella?"

I moaned slightly and turned onto my back to see Troy getting into bed beside me. The room was cast in darkness, and I could hear the curtains closing over the opened window I was staring at only a while ago. My eyes adjusted to the darkness, and I felt Troy pull me close to his side the moment he was settled into bed.

"Fuck time is it?" I asked

"Just after ten, you can go back to sleep." Troy spoke, his voice quiet, but hard.

"What's wrong?" I asked, closing my eyes and finding comfort in having him beside me.

"The fact that someone is threatening you, nothing," He chuckled with false humor "I don't…I don't know what to do, Gabriella. And I fucking hate it."

I moved to look down towards him "Troy, I-I don't expect you to have all the answers. I hope you know that."

"I know, but I feel its my job to protect you." He mumbled "And so far, it feels like I've been failing you."

"No, no, no" I cupped his cheek softly, causing him to look towards me, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears "You are not failing at anything, Troy. Don't ever think that, please. You are far from failing."

"I just can't lose you, Gabriella." He whispered, baring his head into the crook of my neck "You mean too much for me to lose, I fucking love you and I can't…"

"Shh, sh." I kissed his temple "You're not going to lose me, Troy."

His hold around my body tightened, and I laid there with him till I fell asleep once more.

* * *

The next morning I woke up alone, but could hear Troy moving around I the bathroom conjoined to his bedroom. Throwing my legs over the edge of the bed, I made my way towards the bedroom, and was welcomed to the sight of Troy in only his bath towel wrapped around his waist, as he stood in front of the mirror shaving.

"Good morning," I spoke softly, admiring the view.

"Morning," Troy smiled, before turning back to the mirror "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," I sighed and walked over to stand beside him at the vanity "Remember how you said we should go away for a while?"

Troy nodded "I did,"

"Well, the weather is warming up, and you said that you've got a home in the Hamptons? Why don't we go for the weekend?"

Troy didn't answer for a moment, instead finished up shaving, before turning towards me.

"I think that is a wonderful idea," He kissed me softly on the lips "I'll have Marshall set the car up, and call the housekeeper at the Hampton house."

"Great. I'll have to head back home for some more stuff,"

Troy hesitated "I don't feel…"

"I will be gone for no more than a half hour."

Troy sighed heavily and rested his hands on my hips, looking down towards me with a hesitant glance, before nodding his head.

"Jason is here, have him drive you, I'd be a little more…easy minded knowing someone was with you."

"Ok," I rose up and kiss him once more "I'll be leaving once I'm dressed."

He stepped back and walked back into the bedroom, leaving me to take care of my morning routine quickly. Once I was dressed, Jason was waiting for me in the foyer, before we headed down to the parking lobby.

"So, you and Troy seem to be getting serious." Jason said as we drove down towards my townhouse.

"Yeah." I smiled

"You seem to be good for him." Jason chuckled "Good for us too, he's not as hard and what not."

"Has he always been, tough?"

"Troy's terrific at being the boss. It's in his blood, but after his father died, he became hard and ruthless. The moment you entered his life, it all was cracked and the other Troy, the one before his dad died, started coming back."

"You've known him for a long time?" I asked

Jason nodded "Chad, Troy and I went to high school together. Played basketball and did everything together."

Only a few moments later, Jason pulled up in front of my home, and I got out to quickly run inside. When opening the front door, I saw Lauren lying across the couch.

"Oh, so you've finally surfaced?" She sneered

"This is my house too, Lauren." I sighed and moved up towards my bedroom, but she began to follow me.

"Well, you've been staying at what's his names for like, three weeks, why don't you just fucking move out already."

"I can't." I sighed, grabbing my bag and beginning to throw clothes inside "Just, deal with it Lauren. You're _my_ roommate, not the other way around"

"Wow," Lauren chuckled "Ever since you've gotten laid, I thought the bitch in you would fade, but that doesn't seem to even get the stick out of your ass."

She pushed off the door frame and walked away, thankfully, leaving me in peace to grab the rest of my things for the rest of the weekend. After my bag was quickly packed, I walked back down to the car and got inside, with my bag in the trunk.

Jason pulled away from the curb, and sped through traffic, having us return home in half the time. I was thankful. I wanted nothing more than to leave this all behind and just go away with Troy for a while. When I walked through the foyer, I saw some bags waiting to be taken down and set my beside them, before walking into the penthouse.

"Troy?" I called out

"In the kitchen,"

Following his voice towards the kitchen, I saw him standing beside Marshall while on the phone. Marshall was eating a sandwich and smiled towards me when I walked into a room. Troy spoke a quick goodbye to whomever was on the phone, before hanging up.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked

I nodded my head "My bag is already waiting with everything else. Is everything ok?"

Troy smiled "Yeah. Just calling the housekeepers to make sure the house is ready for us."

Marshall soon left, leaving Troy and I alone. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly, before pulling back to look up towards his beautiful face.

"So, I left and came back in one piece." I smirked

"You did." He kissed my forehead "But that doesn't mean I didn't worry."

"I knew you would."

"Mr. Bolton. The car is ready,"

Pulling out of Troy's arms and turning towards the voice, I saw Marshall standing in the doorway with a smirk on his lips. Troy sighed and grabbed my hand before pulling me in the direction Marshall was leaving in. When we all walked into the foyer, I saw that the bags from before were gone. The trip down to the parking garage was quick, Troy and I slipping into the backseat of the SUV.

"I'm going to make this weekend special for you, Brie. I promise." He whispered, holding me close to his side.

"As long as its just you and me, it'll already be perfect."

**-Please Review-**

**Tumblr: bellesstories**


	19. The Hamptons - Day One

**Million Dollar Man**

**Chapter Eighteen: The Hamptons – Day One**

**Troy Bolton**

Marshall drove both Gabriella and I to my family home in the Hamptons. The odds must've been on our side because traffic wasn't bad, making the trip shorter then usual. Gabriella fell asleep half-way there, her head rested in my lap and her feet were tucked beside her. She would sigh ever so soften, or whisper my name. She looked peaceful and calm, better than what she looked like a few hours ago.

When Marshall pulled up to the gate, he buzzed us in, allowing the gates to open. As he pulled up the house came into view. It was a two story large Victorian home right on the coast. A white wrap around porch on the lower level and light blue shutters on the upper level windows. When he pulled up in front of the garage, separate from the home, I could see Martha, the house keeper, waiting for us on the front porch.

"Gabriella," I shook her slightly "Brie, baby, wake up."

She moaned softly and slowly opened her eyes "Troy? We here?"

"Yeah, come on."

Gabriella sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, before getting out of the car, I following behind her. Martha walked down the front steps and rushed towards us, her white hair following behind her.

"Troy Bolton," She walked towards me and wrapped her arms around me "It's been ages. How have you been?"

"I've been good, Martha, really good."

Martha looked towards Gabriella "And you must be Gabriella, it's so nice to meet you."

"You too," Gabriella smiled, sleep still in her voice.

"Well, come on it, I've got snacks on the kitchen counter and the house is all ready." Martha smiled "I'll be in the guest house if you two need anything"

I grabbed the bags out of the car, allowing Marshall to back out and head back home. Gabriella yawned slightly as she followed behind me with her bag tight in her grasp. We walked into the house and looking down the front foyer hall, I could see the fireplace was going for us.

When you walked into the house, to your right was a hall closet and in front was a short hallway that held the doorway to a powder room. Walking father in, you had a small parlor to the right and the kitchen/breakfast nook to the left. In front of the kitchen was a large living room with a cathedral ceiling and a tall stone fireplace. Though the house was Victorian, the inside was more of a cabin feel.

"Troy, this place is beautiful," Gabriella gasped

"Thanks, my mother designed it." I smiled down and led her up to the bedroom.

Going up the stairs behind the living room, I led Gabriella into the master suite. A large four poster bed was the first thing you saw; to the left was a large balcony that looked over the ocean behind the house. Three doors were on the front wall, one to the bathroom and the others for the 'his' and 'hers' closets. I set the bags down on the chaise lounge at the foot of the bed, and turned around to see her walking towards the balcony doors and stepping outside.

"Troy, the view is fucking beautiful. I don't see how you don't come here more often." She smiled

"Well, this was the last place I saw my father before he died, so…it's not exactly, easy." I explained

Gabriella turned towards me, the smile gone from her face and her eyes sad "I'm so sorry, Troy. We didn't have to come here. A hotel room for the night would've been fine."

I shook my head and walked towards her "Nonsense, I want to be here with you," I bent down and kissed her forehead "It's not hard, not with you here with me."

Gabriella ran her hands up and down my arms, before kissing me lovingly on the lips. I don't know what it was about her, but every time I kissed Gabriella, it felt like a shot right to the heart, but in a good way.

"It's getting pretty late, why don't we eat some of the food Martha made, and then head to bed?"

"Sounds perfect,"

Gabriella shut the doors to the balcony, the sun already setting, as we headed down the stairs back to the kitchen. We both sat in a comfortable silence while eating before heading back up to the bedroom and getting into bed. Gabriella laid beside me and sighed softly, dressed in a short silk night dress and her black hair spilled across the pillow. I lent forward and kissed her temple softly.

"Thank you for brining me here, Troy." Gabriella whispered softly

"You're welcome, baby."

Her small hand rested on my chest and her head was tucked into the crook of my neck. She sighed softly and I could feel her warm breath against my neck, as she hooked her leg over my waist. I groaned inwardly as her calf rubbed against my cock. It didn't take much to make me hard, and Gabriella knew that.

"Brie, I…I thought you were tired."

She rubbed her calf up and down my cock, and I reached down quickly and grabbed her ankle, stopping her immediately.

"I'm never too tired for you," She whispered, before moving to straddle my waist.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as she moved her hips against me, and causing me to moan loudly. Reaching down to grab her waist, I moved underneath her night dress only to come in contact with nothing but skin. _She wasn't wearing any underwear. _Pushing her back on the mattress, I settled between her legs and opened them up widely for me, giving me a full view of her wet pussy. I watched as her chest rose and fell rapidly and her cheeks were flushed and her eyes dilated.

"I need you, Troy." She whimpered

I smirked "I can see that,"

I ran my fingers up and down her slit, teasing her, and feeling her wet against my fingers. Her hips thrust up every once and a while, wanting more friction. Pulling away from her slightly, I pulled down my pants and then moved back between her legs. My cock was painfully hard and just begging to be deep inside her cunt.

"Fuck me, Troy." Gabriella begged

"You want me to fuck you hard, or soft, baby?"

"Hard. I wanna feel your cock pounding my pussy."

I grabbed her waist and flipped her around on her stomach and hiking up her left leg, opening her pussy for me. Gabriella rose up on her elbows and turned to look back towards me as I slowly sunk deep into her wet cunt. She moaned loudly as my cock sunk deep to the hilt. I paused for a second, enjoying the feeling of her tight pussy around me.

"Oh, Troy." Gabriella moaned, her small hands holding tightly onto the sheets below.

Grabbing onto her waist, I began to thrust into her quickly and soon rewarded with the sounds of her screams. Her head was thrown back and her face contorted in pleasure as I fucked her ruthlessly. All I could hear were here moans and the sounds of our skin slapping together. Pulling her up onto her knees, I pushed her hips up towards me, my balls slapping against her clit.

"Fuck me, Troy." Gabriella screamed "Yes! Ah!"

I pushed her night dress up and groped her tits, pulling on her nipples and earning a squeal a few times. Leaning back, I let Gabriella ride me. I watched as her ass bounced, my cock disappearing into her pussy.

"I'm so close…oh, Troy…I-I'm gonna cum, baby"

"Touch yourself, Brie." I growled in her ear.

Gabriella moaned loudly as she hands coasted down and she began to play with herself. I moaned inwardly as I felt her begin to tighten around me, knowing her climax was close. Grabbing her hips, I moved her faster and harder above me, and she cried out my name is pleasure as she came all over my cock. Her body shuttering and falling forward. I trust into her a few more times before I reached my climax. We both fell to the bed panting and holding each other. Gabriella was lying beside me, her nightdress punched up around her waist.

Moving to lay directly beside her, and pulled her tightly to me, and kissed her neck. She hummed and I could already tell she was on the brink of falling asleep. I looked down towards her and smiled softly, before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I love you, Brie."

She smiled tiredly "I love you too. _Forever_."

"Promise?" Gabriella nodded "Then marry me,"

Her brown eyes snapped open and she looked up towards me, shocked. She rose up quickly from her resting position and looked towards me with wide eyes.

"What?!"

I smiled and moved to sit up beside her "Marry me, Gabriella."

"Y-You can't be serious," Gabriella paused "T-Troy,"

I grabbed her face, making her look towards me. Her hands were shaking slightly and I could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Gabriella, you don't have to answer me now."

"No. No!" She shook her head and grabbed my hands, and chuckled slightly "It's not that. It's just…I'm shocked." Gabriella paused "Ask me again, I'm sorry."

I grabbed her hands, and paused before asking;

"Marry me, Gabriella."

"Yes." She lunged towards me, wrapping her arm around my neck and holding me tightly "Yes! I'll marry you."

I pulled her back and kissed her passionately on the lips and pulled her over my waist. Still wet from out fucking only moments before, Gabriella slid easily over my cock, and began to ride me slowly. I pulled off her night dress needing to feel her skin all over me, and our movements were slow. Her moans were softly, and I watched her, riding me. Her arms were wrapped around me, her chest pushing against mine.

"Oh, Troy." She sighed "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I moaned

Her head fell onto my shoulder and she moaned softly as our second climax washed over us. Our bodies slowly moved together as it died down, neither of us letting go of the other. I wrapped the blanket around us both and moved back down to lay beside her. Gabriella didn't let out of me, and I didn't want her to. My hand ran up and down her back, as the soft sound of the waves hitting the beach coming into the room.

"I'm getting you a ring the moment we get back to town," I whispered

"I don't need a ring, Troy." Gabriella whispered

"But I'm getting you one, and then I'm going to propose the right way."

I felt her smile against my skin "You really want to marry me?"

I nodded "I wanted to make you mine the moment I saw you singing, Gabriella."

I felt her hold tighten, and her kiss my neck. We both laid their, holding each other, till the sound of the waves put us both to sleep.

**-Please Review-**


	20. The Hamptons - Day Two

**Million Dollar Man**

**Chapter Nineteen: The Hamptons – Day Two**

The next morning I woke before Troy, and smiled down towards him. He proposed to me last night, and I still couldn't believe it. _What if it was just a heat of the moment thing_? Like screaming 'I love you' prematurely after sex? I knew Troy was the one for me; I loved him deeply, and didn't want to be with anyone else. The thought of marrying him brought a huge smile to m face and my heart started to race.

Bending down to kiss his forehead softly, I threw the covers from my body and walked across to the bathroom. When looking in the mirror, I could see the monstrosity that was my hair. Sex hair wasn't always a good look, at least, not this morning. A soft sigh passed my lips and I turned around to the deep Jacuzzi tub, turning the jets on high. My body was tense and a morning bath sounded like heaven at the moment.

As the water rose in the tub, I walked back out to the bedroom and grabbed a light dress for the day, before walking back into the bathroom, and shutting the door behind me. After turning off the water, I sunk down into the warm water and sighed happily as the warm water relaxed my tense muscles.

I was in there for a while, when I heard the bathroom door open. Opening my eyes and looking towards the door, I saw Troy walk in. His hair a mess, and sleep still on his face. I smiled slyly when I saw that he didn't even bother to put on pants when getting out of the bed.

"Morning," I smiled slightly

He looked towards me, "Morning, you enjoying yourself?"

"Very much so," I sighed and relaxed back into the tub "This tub is heaven. You should get one for your place."

"I'll have to think about that," He moved to get in behind me and wrapping his arms around my body "But I think that if I do, you'll never come out."

"That might be true," I giggled

Troy turned my head to the side and kissed me softly on the lips, before pulling me back into his chest. We both sat there in silence, enjoying the warm water, and each other. I hummed lightly as I felt him run his hands up and down my legs, and I spread them slightly for him, giving him access to my awaiting pussy.

"I love you so much, Brie." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I sighed and kissed the curve of his neck "What are we going to do today?"

"How about we head down to the beach, have a BBQ for lunch, and then relax for the rest of the evening."

"You spoil me, I swear," I smiled

"Is that so? And how am I spoiling you?"

I shrugged "I've never had this much attention, ever, not even as a kid. You're spoiling me with love, but I'm not complaining. I love it."

"Good, cause I plan to spoil you for the rest of my life,"

* * *

Shortly after we both got out of the bathtub, Troy and I got dressed and ready for the day. When we walked downstairs together, I saw that breakfast was already made and set out for the two of us.

"Who made this?"

"Most likely Martha," Troy said taking a seat the breakfast nook "She always would come over and make breakfast for the family whenever we were staying here."

"Oh," I sat down beside him "That's sweet"

I grabbed my plate and loaded it up with pancakes, eggs, sausage and some fruit. It was like suddenly it was like I hadn't eaten in five days. But after last night, it's not surprising.

"Gabriella, I-I also wanted to take you into town tonight to get you sized…"

"Troy, I told you I don't need a ring," I spoke

He smiled slightly "I know that, but, I want to get you one. So that every man that looks at it knows that you are taken, and that you are mine."

I took a bite of my food, before speaking "What about for you? How will woman know that you're mine?"

He paused, "I-I don't know…but you're getting a ring."

I didn't argue with him, I knew no matter what I said to Troy, he was going to get me an engagement ring. Fuck me, I'm engaged. I can't even wrap my mind around that fully. Troy and I ate in a comfortable silence, ever so often the sounds of the waves hitting the shore filling that silence. After breakfast the two of us grabbed towels and headed down to the beach. Our hands intertwined together as we walked down the short sand path to the vast beach.

There wasn't anyone really on, except for a family about five houses down from us. I slipped off my dress and threw it down into the sand before reaching into my bag and lathering on some suntan lotion. Troy helped me with putting it on my back, and I doing the same for him. We spent the afternoon together. In the water, fooling around, it was the most fun I had at the beach in a long. We even built a sand castle together.

* * *

Troy pulled up into the parking lot in front of a small jewelry store. Troy and I walked inside to see an older woman standing behind the counter wiping down the display top. When she saw the two of us, she smiled brightly,

"Hello, how may I help the two of you?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring," Troy said, pulling me towards the vast display case filled with diamonds and crystals.

"Is this the lucky lady?" The woman asked looking towards me, and I simply nodded, suddenly feeling shy. "Well, what sort of ring are you looking for?"

"Nothing too big," Troy said, "Something soft, vintage maybe?"

The saleswoman reached down under the counter and pulled up a silver ring box, and revealing a whole box of vintage diamond rings. There were all beautiful, and I couldn't pick just one – I wanted them all.

"God ahead, pick one." Troy whished softly in my ear

"I-I can't…" I looked over the rings "They're all so beautiful."

For five minutes I scanned over them all and my eyes fell upon one ring. It was a rose gold band with engravings, and small diamonds surrounds a peal. It was delicate and beautiful and I've never seen something like that before. I reached forward and grabbed it, before slipping it onto my ring finger. It was a little big, but it was perfect.

"This one," I spoke to Troy.

"We'll just get you sized, and have everything set for you."

Troy and the sales woman went off to talk prices and what not, I just stayed off to the side staring down at the ring I'd wear till I married Troy, and become Mrs. Bolton.

**-Please Review-**

**Charlie's Note: So, this was a filler and full of fluff for you. Hope you enjoyed it and drama and what not will be coming soon. Thanks for all the love and reviews. **


	21. Day Back, Horrible Disaster

**Million Dollar Man**

**Chapter Twenty – Day Back, Horrible Disaster**

Troy and I arrived back home to the penthouse just after 2pm. I was still floating on cloud nine from being away with Troy, his engagement ring wrapped around my ring finger. Troy's arm was wrapped around my waist as he pulled me into the penthouse, after the elevator doors opened. But when the foyer opened up, my eyes fell upon the destruction that was all over the floor. The small table was flipped over and everything that was on it was flipped over and scattered all over the floor. The mirror was shattered and barely hanging on the wall.

Troy pushed me back behind him and reached into his jacket, pulling out a revolver and slowly moving through the house. I grabbed tightly onto the back of his jacket as I followed behind him. I gasped loudly when I saw that the glass dining room smashed to pieces, the small pieces of glass all over the floor, the chairs flipped over and scattered all over. The living room leading into towards the bedrooms were all destroyed.

"Who would do this," I whispered

Troy didn't answer me; instead, he reached into his pocket and dialed a number. He spoke angrily into the phone as he walked quickly towards his office. Looking around the apartment, I slowly started to pick up anything that wasn't broken and on the floor.

"Don't touch anything else," Troy said as he walked back into the main room of the house. "We're leaving."

"Where are we going?" I asked

"There is a hotel room already booked for us, Marshall is waiting downstairs – come on,"

"But…who did this?"

"Remember when you came to speak with me, and there was a man I was speaking to at the time," I nodded my head "He did this, and he's the one that is after you, Gabriella."

* * *

Troy closed the hotel room door after the two of us walked inside. I dropped my bag down on the floor beside the coffee table and took a seat. My head felt heavy and the ever pounding of a headache. Troy moved around the hotel room, slamming things down and making my headache even worse.

"Troy, for the love of god, please stop." I whimpered

"I'm sorry," He sighed heavily

"I just have…a really bad headache and you slamming things down all over the place isn't helping at all."

I felt the couch dip slightly beside me and then Troy's arm wrapping around my shoulder. I sighed happily as my head rested on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to kill DeLillo. He's not touching you." Troy spoke angrily

"I know you'll keep me safe Troy, but that's not what talking about." I looked up towards him "What are we going to do about the penthouse? They destroyed everything, obviously looking for something"

"I didn't see anything missing. " He pursed his lips slight, the look of concentration all over his face "Chad is over there now looking to see if anything was taken."

"Why is he doing this to you? What does he want?"

"He's always been after my father's business." Troy explained "After my father died, he tried getting his hands on it, but failed. Now he thinks that he can bully it out of me, but it's not going to work."

We both sat there for a moment in silence, before a knock was heard on the door. Troy got up quickly and walked towards the door, opening it, and letting Chad and a few men I'd never seen before into the room.

"They took filed from the safe," Chad said slamming a few things down on the table, I flinched back from the noise.

"How the fuck did he get into the safe?" Troy shouted,

"We thing someone is working with him," One of the men spoke,

"Get down to the office, I want everyone there, and no one leaves, do you understand me?"

"Yes, boss."

Everyone but Chad left. He and Troy talked in hushed tones, before Chad followed out of the room, leaving his things on the table.

"Troy?"

He turned around and looked towards me,

"What's in the bag?"

"Guns and cash," He spoke nonchalantly

"Guns!?"

I jumped off the couch and rushed towards the table, but before I could reach the bag, Troy already had it in his hands and was walking towards the bedroom.

"You brought guns into a fucking hotel?" I yelled

"I own it, Gabriella. I can do whatever I please."

"But…what the hell do we need guns for?"

Troy stopped and turned towards me "I just found out that the man that killed my father is now after my fiancé, I think guns is something that is a little needed."

My heart stopped and I froze, and watched as he walked into the bedroom, placing the bag down underneath the hotel bed. Slowly, I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his body, my hands lying flat against his chest. He was stiff at first in my arms, but quickly relaxed. Troy raised his hand to mine, and kissed my hand, and then my engagement ring.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered softly

"I know, baby"

Troy stepped out of my arms and walked into the bathroom. I sighed heavily, and walked back into the living room. The sound of the shower turning on was heard soon after I'd taken a seat. My head rested back on the couch and I tried to rid the headache.

* * *

I was lying in the bed with Troy holding me tightly to his body. He was fast asleep, but I just couldn't fall asleep. Even unconscious, Troy wasn't fully at peace. His face was screwed up with tension, and his body as stiff. Reaching up with a gentle hand, I smoothed the lines between his eyebrows. He relaxed a little to my touch, but not by a whole lot.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Troy spoke softly

"I can't…." I whispered

Troy's eyes opened and looked down towards me.

"You scared?"

I shook my head "No."

"Then what is it?"

I shrugged "Maybe I'm worried about you."

"You don't need to be, Brie."

"Well…I-I just…We were so happy a few days ago, and it seems that just…disappeared"

"You're not happy?" Troy asked, worry in his voice.

"I'm scared, I'm worried, I'm right back to where I was before we left." I shrugged "Maybe I just wanna go back to that."

"We will," Troy held me tightly "We'll have that again,"

"Promise?"

"I promise to give you the life that you deserve," Troy spoke softly, before kissing me softly on the lips.

**-Please Review-**


	22. The Escape

**Million Dollar Man**

**Chapter Twenty-One – The Escape**

We've been in this hotel for six days now and it literally felt like I was just sitting and waiting for someone to do something. Troy was also being irritating as ever. If I wasn't with him, Chad or Gabe were with me. _I mean every where_. I was lucky enough to change and use the bathroom without them standing over me, and even then, they were right outside the door. I knew Troy was only trying to protect me, but I seriously just wanted something to happen so that we could all move on with out lives.

"Troy, I need to get out of this fucking room," I proclaimed after getting dressed for the day.

"Ok, I'll have Chad get the car ready."

"No. I need some alone time, not alone time with Chad or Gabe. I haven't seen Taylor since we've been back from the Hamptons, I mean; she doesn't even know we're engaged."

Troy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose "You know I can't have you leave here alone, Brie. Not with that fucker threatening you"

"It's been nearly a week and nothing has happened, I'm going to go insane if I have to stay up here again for another 24 hours."

"Please, don't fight me on this" Troy said as he rose from the bed and walked out towards the living area.

"Troy, you're being ridiculous. I need to get out of here, and I'm going."

I angrily grabbed my purse from the dining room table along with my phone before I walked towards the hotel room door. From behind me I could hear Troy calling after me, and that caused me to run towards the elevator. Thankfully, the elevator was already on our floor and I was able to duck in before Troy could reach me. When I looked up, as the doors closed, my eyes met Troy's. A look of anger and worry was written all over his face, and a part of me felt guilty. But I was a free woman and able to make choices for myself.

As I rode down towards the lobby, I shot a text towards Taylor, telling her to meet me at Club 67. The ding of the elevator brought me back and I stepped out and headed straight towards the front entrance. I kept my head down; knowing Troy called the front desk to stop me from leaving. After making it out of the hotel without a problem, I hailed a cab and relaxed as the cabbie drove me towards the club.

* * *

"You're getting married!?" Taylor screamed

Taylor reached down around the bar and pulled out a bottle of wine and poured us both a glass. I smiled widely as my best friend gushed over the ring Troy had gotten me.

"I can't believe it. And you've only been dating for what? Four months?"

"Five and a half, and I love him. I know that Troy is it for me" I smiled

"I'm not saying he's not." Taylor paused "What is he going to say when you go home?"

"Probably scream at me till his face turns blue. I turned my phone off so I know he's going crazy. But I'm sick of sitting up in that hotel room like a fucking hermit."

"But what if what Troy says is true? What if this DeLillo guy is after you?"

"Then what safer place then here with my best friend and in public?" I asked

"True, but you really shouldn't have left. I feel like…you're putting yourself in danger just to hang out with me"

I sighed deeply and drank a large gulp of wine "Let's not talk about that. Let's have a good girl's time, and let's enjoy tonight."

"Ok, ok. Fine."

"So, how have you been lately?"

Immediately Taylor fell into the story of how her weeks have gone, since I've seen her last. I listened intently as she told me of the guy she met, just with the look in her eyes told me she was in love. After about an hour, I left knowing that I couldn't be from Troy too long. Staying any longer than a hour would've have just been cruel.

I wobbled slightly as I stepped out of the cab and stood in front of the hotel, after paying for my ride, I turned around and headed inside. When I walked into the lobby, I saw Chad waiting for me already.

"Ms. Montez," He spoke, his face and voice hard and serious

"I'm in a lot of trouble…aren't I?" I spoke timidly

He nodded "He almost killed Jason out of the anger,"

I sighed deeply and walked with slumped shoulders as I headed towards the elevator. Chad was directly behind me, and I could feel his hand on my shoulder, making sure that I stayed with him. My body started to shake with nerves as we rode up the elevator. Even jumped when the elevator dinged when we arrived onto the floor.

"Don't worry, with you, is bark is worse then his bite"

I whimpered slightly as Chad knocked on the hotel door, and only a few seconds later, Jason opened the door. A gasp left my lips when I saw that his eyes was swollen and blackening. Jason glared towards me and opened the door wider; letting the two us step inside.

As I walked into the room, my eyes fell on Troy who was sitting at the couch, his back towards the door. He turned around and looked towards me with piercing eyes when I set my bag down on the dining room table. He looked towards me for a moment before he told then men to leave the hotel room. I stood there awkwardly as Chad and Jason left the room and headed back towards the door. After the click of the door was heard, I looked back towards Troy. We stood there in silence for a few minutes, and he didn't say a word.

"Please…say something…" I whispered

"What do you want me to say, Gabriella?" He spoke, his voice dead "You left here without Chad or any sort of security."

"I was perfectly fine,"

"But what would've happened if they came after you?" He yelled "I told you that someone is after you and you logically think it's ok to leave here without any security?"

"I needed to get out of this place, it was driving me insane"

"Then you wait for me to get Chad!" Troy screamed stepping towards me, "Or at least for me to go with you."

"I-I'm sorry," I whimpered

I bowed my head in shame and let the tears fall down my cheeks. I heard Troy sigh before he walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my body. My arms wrapped around him and grasped tightly onto the back of his shirt. My head was tucked into the curve of his neck and I cried softly.

"I can't let anything happen to you, Brie. I'd fucking _die _if I lost you." Troy spoke

"I know, I'm so sorry. I-I was being selfish,"

Troy bent down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss, taking my breath away. My knees went weak as I reached up and grabbed at the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to me. Troy pushed me back and I felt him pick me up and set me on the dining room table behind me. Pulling at his shirt, the sounds of the buttons hitting the floor was heard as I ripped his shirt from his body.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered against his lips "I'm so sorry,"

"I know, baby." Troy sucked on my neck and moved my shirt to rest on my hips.

A loud gasp left my lips as I felt him rip my panties from around my waist and through them hastily to the ground, his hands returning to grip my waist. Troy growled as I palmed him within his jeans and moved quickly to unbutton him. Troy hissed against my lips as I stroked him slowly, feeling his hard member against my hand.

"Fu-uck, Brie" He whimpered and tucked his head into the crook of my neck, biting and sucking on the skin.

"I need you, Troy." I whispered,

He moaned before capturing my lips in a kiss and pulling me to the edge of the table. I whimpered as I felt him tease my entrance, before slowly thrusting into me. We both moaned loudly as we began to move against each other. I grabbed at any part of him that I could, trying to pull him as close as I could. Troy laid me back onto the table and bent my leg towards my chest, sinking deeper and hitting me at a different angle.

"You feel so fucking good," Troy spoke between moans, licking the tips of his fingers before he rubbed against my clit, sending a shock wave of pleasure through me.

My back arched the table as I felt my first climax hit me, Troy slowed down a bit, letting my ride out my orgasm, before picking it right back up. My back moved against the hard wood of the dining room table as Troy ruthlessly fucked me. At one point he pulled out of me and flipped me onto my stomach to fuck me from behind. I grabbed onto the edge of the table for support, since my knees were growing weak.

"Don't you ever fucking leave me again," He growled into my ear and grabbed at my neck, pulling me against his chest.

"I won't…oh, god, Troy!"

I shuddered against him as my pussy clenched down on his cock, the two of us falling over the edge together. We both fell to the floor, panting and sweaty, our breaths labored.

"Fuck…." I gasped "Oh, god."

Troy grabbed me and kissed me, pushing me back onto the floor, his body hovering over mine. I grabbed at his bare chest, feeling his muscles clench under my touch. My body shook slightly with after shocks, before it finally clamed.

"That…was the fucking best," I smiled against his lips.

Troy hummed slightly and kissed my forehead, before lying down beside me. I laid there with my skirt around my waist and my blouse split open, my boobs hanging out completely. But I was too satisfied to even move.

"Don't think sex meant that I forgave you," Troy whispered

I looked towards him "I know."

"Good. Cause I'm still pissed," He looked down over my scantly clad body.

"What's my punishment?" I whispered

"I don't know yet," He sighed "But I'll think of something, like…no sex or something."

"That didn't work."

He smirked towards me "That might've been your last lay for a while Ms. Montez"

"You wouldn't last without fucking me no more then three days and you know it."

"Three days," He grabbed my hand and placed it on his already hard cock "Three minutes more like it."

**-Please Review-**


	23. The End

**Million Dollar Man**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The End**

I never thought I'd get to this point. The point to where I was staring down at a dead body. A body I shot, dead in the forehead. A part of me was shocked and shaking uncontrollably. Another part was doing back flips for the fact that I defended myself. The moment the trigger was pulled, my body shot back and his body fell, lifeless a bullet in his forehead, I started to cry. Sob uncontrollably.

I crawled away from the dead body; the ones who eyes were wide open in shock, lifeless and unmoving. Another sob racked through my body, my vision was blurry and I bumped into the wall a few times before I found it, and opened it quickly, throwing myself into the walk-in closet of the hotel room, locking myself inside.

Outside this door was a dead body and gun. A gun that belonged to my finance and a body that was supposed to be protecting me. But it wasn't, it was trying to kill me and rape me. I screamed loudly as tears ran down my face and my body shock, slowly sinking into unconsciousness.

* * *

Two Hours Earlier …

"Why do you get to leave and I have to stay here?" I whined as I watched Troy dress for his meeting downtown.

It's been three days since I left without any of Troy's men following me resulting in him roughly fucking me on the dining room table. He's been cold towards me ever since and a part of me knew that I deserved it. I scared him when I left without a warning and this was my punishment. The cold shoulder.

"I can't miss this meeting, Gabriella," Troy spoke, his dark blue eyes looking down towards me as I fixed the tie around his neck "I should be gone for more then two hours. Jason is going to be here; I'll be back when I can."

I sighed "Do I at least get a kiss goodbye?"

Troy smirked slightly before caressing my cheek softly and kissing me lightly on the lips. Before I could fully enjoy the feel of his lips against mine, he pulled away and grabbed his suit jacket from beside me on the bed and walked out of the room. I sighed heavily and fell back onto the bed. I laid there for a moment as the silence over took the room, and it was starting to get annoying, so I grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

"This is going to be a long day," I whispered to myself

It was an hour later when my stomach growled, so I stood from the bed and walked out towards the kitchen. But I stopped short in the living room when I saw Jason standing in the middle of the room with his back turned towards me.

"I'm here with her now, Bolton left little over and hour ago." He spoke "Yeah, you want me to do it now….sure Boss…no I understand. Dead or alive? Got it"

Jason hung up the phone and turned towards me, and I felt my stomach drop. The look on his face was dark and sadistic. Then it hit me. All the times Troy was talking about a mole, and someone betraying him within his own company – it's been Jason.

"Oh, god." I gasped, and quickly my instinct kicked in. I needed to get the hell out here.

I kicked off my heel and turned back towards the bedroom, but already I could hear Jason coming after me.

"Get back here, whore!" He shouted his voice vicious and dark.

I ran through the archway of the room, and turned to shut the door, but he beat me to it. When I turned around, he was directly behind me, and he slapped me hard across the face, knocking me to the ground. A cry left my lips as I felt the burn and sting of his hit. He loomed over me, and instantly I felt my heart stop and drop to my toes. I tried to back away from him, but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back towards him.

"W-why are you…doing thi-is?" I cried

"Because I don't work for the weak." Jason explained as he grabbed my throat, cutting off my airway "And Troy should thank me when all of this is done,"

I tried to speak again, but his hold on my throat was tight.

"And really, ever since I saw you Gabriella, you've had my cock hard" He pressed his body against mine, and I internally gagged to the feeling of his member pressing against my inner thigh "I think I'm going to have a little fun before I decide to slit that pretty little throat."

His hand moved away from my throat and instantly I let out a scream. It was loud and deafening. I struggled against him and fought. I wasn't going to let him win; I wasn't going to let that happen. Using the only defense mechanism I was taught crowing up, I reared my knee back, hitting him directly in the balls.

"Ah! You fucking bitch."

His body fell from on top of mine, and I untangled myself form beneath him and moved quickly away from him. Knowing that Troy kept a gun in the bedside drawer, and I quickly reached in and grabbed it, feeling the weight of the weapon in my hand. My hand was shaking slightly as I turned around and pointed it towards him. That only caused Jason to laugh.

"Really? You with gun that's fucking hilarious." He stood up and moved towards me "Why don't you out that - ."

The moment he took another step towards me and I pulled the trigger. His body froze in shock for a moment, as the bullet went through his skull, ending his life. His green eyes were wide and he slowly fell back, his lifeless body ending with a thug.

I never thought I'd get to this point. The point to where I was staring down at a dead body. A body I shot, dead in the forehead. A part of me was shocked and shaking uncontrollably. Another part was doing back flips for the fact that I defended myself. The moment the trigger was pulled, my body shot back and his body fell, lifeless a bullet in his forehead, I started to cry. Sob uncontrollably.

I crawled away from the dead body; the ones who eyes were wide open in shock, lifeless and unmoving. Another sob racked through my body, my vision was blurry and I bumped into the wall a few times before I found it, and opened it quickly, throwing myself into the walk-in closet of the hotel room, locking myself inside.

Outside this door was a dead body and gun. A gun that belonged to my finance and a body that was supposed to be protecting me. But it wasn't, it was trying to kill me and rape me. I screamed loudly as tears ran down my face and my body shock, slowly sinking into unconsciousness.

**-Please Review-**

* * *

AN: So, it's been a while and for that I'm sorry. I was trying to figure out a way to get this chapter out and I fought with it tooth a nail, and even then I'm not full satisfied with it. Also, I've been sucked into my _American Horror Story_ fanfics, Dark Paradise, and if you are a fan or just interested – please check it out. It's related to season one of the series. Thank you all for the reviews they mean a lot. The next chapter will be in Troy's POV. But I hope you enjoyed it

**Tumblr: bellesstories**

**Twitter: charbelle93**


	24. Crime Scene

**Million Dollar Man**

**Chapter Twenty – Three: Crime Scene**

**~ Troy Bolton ~**

Marshall pulled away from the curb and started to drive back towards the penthouse. I called the house twice and neither Jason nor Gabriella answered, making me a little more then worried. My meeting ended quicker then expected, so I had Marshall stop by the family owned flower shop on the way back. After getting Gabriella a bouquet of flowers, we headed back to the house.

As Gabe and I rode up towards the penthouse floor, a sickening feeling came over me. The same type feeling I get when I know I'm meeting with DeLillo. The ding of the elevator door drew me out of my mind and back to reality. When we stepped off the elevator, and into the room, I noticed how much of a disaster it looked.

Things were thrown all over the floor, chairs turned over; it looked like a fucking mess. My heart stopped and immediately I called out Gabriella's name. But there was no response. Gabe moved around the room, his gun drawn out, looking for an intruder, as I walked towards the bedroom.

When I opened the door, my eyes fell upon Jason's dead body and the worst went to my mind. Reaching into the inside of my jacket, I pulled out my gun and looked around for Gabriella. But there was no sign of her. I called out her name again, but there was no reply, my mind went right to the worst.

A sound from the closer caught my attention, and immediately, I moved towards it and slowly the opened the door. Leading first with my gun, I walked into the walk in closet and saw her. She was sitting in the far corner of the closet wound up in a ball, crying softly to her self as she looked blankly into space. Lowering my gun, I began to move towards her and reached out for her.

"Gabriella? Brie, baby? Are you alright?"

"I killed him. I killed him. I killed him."

She was crying and looking blankly into space, not even hearing me at all. But the moment I touched her arm, she screamed out loud and began to hit me repeatedly. It was like I pushed the wrong button and she was in defensive mode. I fought against her and brought her close to my chest, of which she continued to hit me, until she was too tired and gave up, crying heavily in my arms.

"He was going to kill me. I swear. I promise….I-I…I killed him."

"Sir," I looked towards the door to see Gabe "I've called the police"

"Good," I spoke, continuing to hold Gabriella tight in my hold.

* * *

"Can you go over it again for us, Ms. Montez?" A tall police officer asked.

Gabe and I stayed with Gabriella in the bedroom till the police got here. We moved out into the hallway, where Gabriella sat on the floor, wrapped in a blanket, with a blank expression on her face. I was worried, how she was earlier and how she was no were complete 180's. Before she was, well, crazy. Now she was too calm for everything that was going on.

"Troy left to go to a meeting, leaving me with Jason for protection since I've had some…threats made towards me by a stalker. Shortly after Troy left, I heard Jason talking on the phone to someone speaking of how he was going to get me to whom ever was on the phone. I-I panicked and tried to get back to the bedroom, but he'd already seen me. He made a few threats on how he was going to…ra-rape me and then take me to…I-I can't remember," Gabriella rubbed her eyes and hung her head "All I remembered was that Troy kept a gun in the bedside table, so my goal was to get it. I did, and I shot Jason in the head for protection because he was threatening me,"

The cop sighed and wrote down everything that Gabriella said. I stood by helplessly as they spoke with her, not being allowed to be near her. Cops and I never got along so it wasn't a surprise to me. The Police officer mumbled something to Gabriella, before she walked away from him and back towards me. She stopped short before me and wouldn't look towards me.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" I asked softly

"No, he didn't really hurt me, it looks worse then it really is," She sniffled

I reached out to touch her and bring her close to me, but she stepped back away from me and I could hear the soft whimper that left her lips. My heart froze, hurt by her rejection, before I pulled my hand away from her.

"Um, I had Gabe get us another room, why don't we go down and get some rest."

"I don't want to stay here, Troy. I-I can't…I can't stay here."

"Ok, then we'll go back home, it should be cleaned up by now," I spoke softly "Come on, let's get going."

She walked around me and towards the elevator. The whole ride down she stood on the opposite side of the elevator, and when we got to the car, she sat as far from me as she could. Gabriella kept to herself and was pushing me away, I knew she ever she went through tonight was going to change us, for better, or for worse.

When we got back to the house, she went straight towards the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. I slowly pulled off my suit jacket and followed behind her. When I got to the door, I could hear her crying to herself. My heat squeezed, knowing she was hurting. Slowly opening the door, I walked into the dark room and moved towards the bed to get in beside her. After removing my shoes, pants and shirt, I crawled up beside her. The moment my hand rested on her shoulder, her sobs grew louder and her body began to shake.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry." I whispered to her, as I held her tightly and let her cry out her pain.

I held her to my bare chest, letting her hold onto me, as she cried herself to sleep. Feeling helpless, to the fact that I didn't know what to do to make it better.

**-Please Review-**

* * *

**AN: This is short, and my lack of inspiration is to blame. But this is better the nothing, right? I hope you enjoyed it, and it's going back to Gabi's POV. I'm thinking maybe 10 or 15 more chapters before it's over with MDM.**

**Also if you enjoy American Horror Story, I've got a new fic that is Tate/OC and it's called "Dark Paradise."**


	25. Aftermath

**Million Dollar Man**

**Chapter Twenty – Four: Aftermath**

**~ Troy Bolton ~**

It's been two weeks since the whole incident with Jason. The funeral already happened, Gabriella and I didn't attend. Not for the part where he tried to rape and kidnap my fiancée, but because Gabriella never left the bedroom. Also the press around the whole story died down and the photographers had left the outside of the penthouse.

With each day Gabriella was getting worse. She barely ate cried most of the time, never slept and if she did it was riddled with nightmares. I felt completely helpless on what to do. Every time I touched her she'd flinch away and cry. Whenever I tried to talk with her, she was closed off and never replied.

So this morning, I woke up and showered quickly, before heading down towards the kitchen and make breakfast for the both of us. With a tray in hand, I walked back into our bedroom and placed the tray on her lap. She stared vacantly towards the television, her eyes dead and cheeks stained with tear tracks.

"I thought I'd invite Taylor over, you seem to need someone to talk to." I spoke softly, fighting the urge to touch her, but knew it'd only make things worse.

As usual, Gabriella didn't speak towards me. I sighed softly and moved away from the bed and back towards the main part of the house. A knock was heard on the front door, and I walked towards it, before opening it. Chad stood on the other side and had a somber look on his face as he walked past me and towards the living room.

"Hadn't heard from you in a while, boss. Everyone is starting to wonder if you're even coming back." Chad spoke

I rubbed my temples before answering "I haven't been too worried about coming back. I know that you're keeping everything in order?" Chad nodded his head "But I'm mostly worried about my fiancée right now."

Chad sighed heavily "How is she?"

"Not good." I whispered "She killed a man, Chad. How do you think she is?"

"Has she even….moved?"

"Only to shower or use the bathroom. She won't talk to me, let me touch her, she cries all the time. I've never felt more helpless."

"Then don't even worry about coming back then, boss. I'll keep everything underway till everything gets better for both you and Gabriella."

"Thanks, man"

Before either of us speak again, there was another knock on the door, and I reached forward to open it. Behind the door stood Taylor. Worry was etched all over her face and she held a bag full of what looked like cookies and pints of ice cream. She smiled sadly towards me before stepping into the penthouse.

"Thanks for coming by;" I spoke softly "She's up in the bedroom. I'm sure she hasn't touched her breakfast or anything."

"I'll get her to talk whether she likes it or not." She looked towards Chad, "Hi, I'm Taylor"

"Chad" He smiled and I knew the look that was on his face. He liked her.

Taylor blushed slightly before walking off towards the bedroom.

* * *

**~ Gabriella Montez ~**

I watched, on what seemed like, the 500th report about everything that happened at the hotel. Most of it was speculation since the police was keeping everything air tight, but it was still hard to watch. But I was torturing myself through this. I needed to be reminded of what I'd done. I killed Jason. Someone's son, brother or even husband.

"Knock, knock."

Looking away from the television and towards the bedroom door to see Taylor walk into the room. She smiled towards me and set her bags down on the bottom of the bed and turned to look towards the TV. A look crossed her face as she walked towards the room and turned it off, before walking back over and sitting with me.

"What are you doing here?" I spoke softly

"Troy called, he's worried about you and you won't talk to him."

It felt like my heart clenched tightly before releasing itself. Troy. I know I'd been horrible towards him, but I couldn't face him. I killed on of his men and even the touch from a man brought everything back to me. I knew that I was being a completely horrible human being, but I couldn't control it.

"I can't talk to Troy." I whispered "Troy wouldn't be able to understand."

Taylor chuckled with false humor "If anyone is going to understand you baby doll, it's going to be Troy. He loves you, and when I saw him open that door, I could see the heartbreak all over his face."

"I didn't mean…"

"We all know you didn't, baby girl. But you've been through hell and back, you're going to need him." Taylor spoke softly

* * *

After three pints of ice cream and crying, Taylor had left and I was feeling 100% better. From downstairs I could hear her and Troy talking as I picked up the garbage and threw it into a plastic bag. As I set the bag down beside the bed, I heard the bedroom door open, and I turned around to see Troy. My heart stopped, because it was like I was seeing him for the first time. He had bags under his eyes, hair was a mess, and a three days worth of beard. Instantly the tears started.

"Oh, Brie."

Troy rushed towards me and wrapped me in his arms. I clung onto him tightly, loving the feeling of his arms around me, and till that moment, didn't realize how much I missed being in them.

"I'm sorry. I've been terrible towards you." I cried

"Shhh, shh…we're going to get through this, Brie. Me and you, I'm not giving up on it."

"I don't want to either." I cried "I love you so much, Troy. I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Absolutely nothing."

I pulled back and kissed him passionately on the lips, loving the way my body reacted against his. His hands reached down and grabbed at my hips, pulling me forward, as he kissed me with so much passion.

"I love you. I love you. I'm so sorry."

Troy kissed me once more before carrying me to bed and holding me all night.

**-Please Review-**

**AN: THE END IS COMING SOON…..REALLY REALLY SOON.**


	26. The Massage

**Million Dollar Man**

**Chapter Twenty – Five:**

"Oh, Troy." I moaned, face against the sheet of the bed "Don't stop…fuck that feels so good."

I lay on my stomach in the middle of the bed as Troy worked his fingers into the deep muscles of my back. I could help the pleasurable moans slipped through my lips. The past week I've been diving into planning the wedding, it was taking a toll on my body. Not only did I want the wedding to be perfect, but my body also. It's only been a week, but the pain and ache of Pilates and yoga and doing my body good.

"If you're in so much pain after the classes, why do you keep doing it?" Troy asked as he moved down to my lower back.

"Because I wanna look beautiful on our wedding day. Half of New York is invited and I don't want to look like a hag standing next to you."

Troy moved down and kissed the top of my shoulder "You're perfect, Brie. You don't need to change."

"That's very sweet, thank you." I blushed "But you go to the gym to look perfect, I only wanna do the same."

"Too bad you're already there," I could hear the smirk in his voice

"Now you're just being cheesy." I giggled, but ended with another moan as he rubbed his thumbs into my lower back.

I could feel myself becoming aroused the more and more he worked against my body and with the hardness pressing into my ass, I knew the same was happening to Troy. I shifted slightly and moved from beneath him, and move to rise up on my knees. I smiled towards him before kissing him lightly on the lips. To really think about it, Troy and I haven't made love since the morning of the incident. My body craved to be with him in that way.

Troy pulled me tight against his chest, his hands moving down to grip my ass. I moaned against his lips as my hips moved against his. His hands slipped under my chemise and slowly pulled down the matching underwear, leaving me bare underneath. Troy moved me down to lie on my back, his lips only leaving mine to kiss down my neck. I moaned softly as his hand made its way down between my legs, teasing my slit slightly.

"Troy," I gripped the back of his head

He moved the strap away from my shoulder, exposing my breast, and taking the nip into his mouth. Sucking on it slightly. My hip moved up and thrust into his hip, rewarded with a low moan from deep within his chest.

"Fuck me, Troy." I moaned "I can't take it anymore, please."

Troy grabbed my hips and flipped me over onto my stomach, and then pulled my hips up against his. I felt him hands palm my ass, and slapped it lightly, causing me to yelp slightly. I turned to look over my shoulder, and saw him quickly moving to peel away his sleep pants. A small moan slipped through my lips as I watched him stroke himself, before moving towards me.

My hands fisted the sheets beneath me as he sank deep into my core, stretching me, and a loud whimper leaving my lips and a harsh curse his. My heart pounded wildly in my chest as I pushed my hips back against his thrusts, ever deafening noise of our skin slapping against each other meeting my ears. I could feel his hot breath against the skin of my shoulder before he kissed it softly and pulled me back against his chest. I felt him fist the bottom the bottom of my chemise and tear it away, leaving it in pieces and groping my tits.

"Fucking love your pussy." Troy groaned softly in my ear "So fucking tight and wet for me,"

His hands moved down my body, and soon his fingers were stroking my clit, sending me over the edge. My walls clenching around his hard cock. Troy held me tightly, as my knees fell weak, from the power of my orgasm. Troy cried my name softly into the crook of my neck as he followed soon behind me.

We stayed there on the center of our bed, holding each other, our body's slick with sweat, and our breaths labored. Troy shifted slightly, removing himself from within me, and pulled me down to lie down beside him. Turning around to face him, I caressed his cheek softly, before kissing him on the lips.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," Troy whispered softly, before kissing me again.

* * *

**-Please Review-**

**AN: I know this is incredibly short, but I literally don't have time to write because of school. I have two tests and a paper due this week, and I have more focused on that. So please bare with me, I'm so sorry. I hope you enjoyed this lemon filler and I will try and get the next chapter out to you soon.**


	27. Wedding Day

**Million Dollar Man**

**Chapter Twenty – Six: Wedding Day**

I walked around the upper level of the Bolton Hampton Household as I waited for Taylor to show up with my dress. Today was my wedding day, and to say I was nervous would be an understatement. Troy and I decided that a big wedding wasn't us. We didn't need over 300 people to be there to witness us getting married, or to have them there to make it feel like a wedding. So it was just the two of us, Taylor, and Chad for the wedding.

"Ok, I've got the dress, are you ready?" Taylor spoke as she rushed into the room.

"Yeah, I'm ready" I spoke with a shaky breath.

We didn't have bridesmaids or groomsmen. My dress wasn't some huge designer ball gown that weighed two times my body weight. It was a floor length, simple, white gown that didn't puff out like a princess dress. Taylor helped me into it the moment I took off my robe.

It fit me perfectly like a glove, and a smile crossed my face the moment I felt Taylor zip it up all the way. Once the dress was on, I clipped my hair back slightly away from my face and put on a necklace I'd gotten for today. The moment I slipped on my shoes, my nerves got a little worse. I was marrying Troy. The man that I loved more then anything.

"Everything looks beautiful downstairs," Taylor smiled

"Does it? I was worried it'd be too informal"

"No. It's perfect," Taylor smiled "Now come on your groom is waiting"

Taylor handed me my bouquet of flowers before she led the way out of the bedroom. The wedding was taking place in the backyard of the home. The two of us walked down the stairs and towards the open French doors of the home. Taylor walked out to stand off to the side beside Chad, and I could see Troy standing beside then pastor.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I heard the song begin to play and I walked down the aisle towards Troy. He looked handsome as ever with his hair slicked back and his face freshly shaven. A smile came across his face as I walked towards him. He took my hand once I reached him and mouthed 'I love you'.

"We are gathered her today to watch the marital union of both Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton." The preacher started.

The ceremony was short and sweet. We each recited our vows to each other and exchanged out rings. The moment the ring was slipped onto my finger, I couldn't stop the tears. I loved him dearly and now we were married.

* * *

"You look beautiful in this dress, Gabriella." Troy whispered softly towards me.

We were at Club 67 with all of our friends as our "reception" for our wedding. The two of us weren't even paying attention to anyone else. It was just us. If it were up to me, we'd not even be here, but in the penthouse locked away from the world. But Taylor wanted to have a reception for us, so I couldn't be rude and not show up.

"Just in this dress?" I teased "I thought I was always beautiful to you?"

"You are, but you're more beautiful today, and ever more tonight…naked and beneath me" He smirked, and I couldn't help but blush. "You're my wife now,"

"I know…it too perfect that it almost doesn't feel real." I sighed, looking down at the large diamond on my ring finger.

"Of course its really, baby" He kissed my temple

"I know. Just being silly," I smiled

Taylor walked towards me with a smile on her face, and two flutes of champagne in her hands.

"I thought you guys could use something to drink, being all disgustingly cute in the corner and what not" She smiled

"Sorry, we're not being very social" I spoke softly

Taylor waved it off "Don't worry about it, we all understand why."

She winked towards me before walking off and back towards Chad. I smiled before setting my flute back onto the table before Troy and I.

"You not drinking?" He asked after taking a sip of the drink in his hand,

"I can't." I smiled towards him "It wouldn't be good for the baby."

**-Please Review-**

**AN: the next one will be the last one :)**


	28. Four Years Later

**Million Dollar Man**

**Chapter Twenty – Seven: Four Years Later**

I sat on the back porch of our home watching as my husband of four years ran around with our son. A smile grew wider every time I heard Frances, our four year old son, chasing after Troy. It was amazing that it has been four years since we've been married. It almost felt so much longer, but in a good way. I loved Troy more then anything, and being the woman by his side felt like my place in life.

A small cooing noise was heard from my lap, and I smiled down towards my daughter. She was only born four months ago, and was a spitting image of her father. She had the same dimples in her cheeks and shining blue eyes. The dark hair beneath her sun cap giving the only indication she was my daughter. She stole my heart the moment she was born; Lucille was her name, after Troy's grandmother.

She smiled slightly in her sleep, her dimples showing, before cuddling closer to my stomach. A playful scream was heard from the back yard and I saw Troy throwing Frances onto his shoulder. I smiled once more, before standing and heading inside. I knew Lucille would be more comfortable in her basinet, and she couldn't be out in the sun too long. As I placed her back into her basinet, I kissed her cheek, before setting her down. Before leaving my bedroom that I shared with Troy, I turned on her baby monitor.

Lucille had her own room, but Troy hated the fact of leaving her alone. He did the same with Frances, would let either of them sleep in the nursery until they were a year. It was sweet, how much he wanted to protect them.

Since Troy was still heavy in his family business, he worried for us. I could see it on his face whenever he left us for work. We moved to the suburbs to be away from the city and any possible threats, but the worry lines were still starting to show on his face. Even in a high security home, he worried. Frances didn't know what he father did, and probably wouldn't till he could fully understand. All he knows is that Troy is an important man, but it still hurts to know that one day, my son will take his fathers place. Every time the phone rang, I feared it was Chad telling me Troy had been killed, or arrested.

Gently closing the door behind me, I headed back downstairs and got started on dinner for the family. Only twenty minutes of cooking, I head the sliding door open and my two favorite boys running inside. I saw that Frances was covered in dirt, but a bright smile on his face.

"Frances Edward, go straight upstairs and get cleaned up. Dinner will be ready soon." I spoke towards him, with a stern look on my face.

"Yes, mommy." He sighed,

Even though Troy was the one to be the boss at work, here in the house, I was the boss. Frances took off his shoes at the door before running upstairs to take a bath. Troy still had a smile on his face as he took of his shoes and peeled off the shirt that was covered in dirt from outside.

"Have fun?" I smiled as I began to throw the chopped vegetables into the pan on the stove.

"Yeah," He walked around the center island to stand behind me, and wrap his arms around me and kiss the curve of my neck "Don't spend enough time with him. I fear he's going to resent me or something."

I turned around to face my husband and grasped his cheeks softly. I kissed him lovingly on the lips, before smiling towards him.

"He won't resent you. He loves you, and you're his hero. Don't forget that"

Troy nodded and smiled slightly "Thanks, babe. I just want to be a good father to him. Be around for the baseball games and play time. I don't want to be like my father."

"And you're not like him. You're a wonderful father." I smiled, telling nothing but truth.

The baby monitor on the counter sounded as Lucille let out a loud cry. Troy and I broke away from each other, and he turned quickly to head up to his crying daughter. He got there quickly, as I heard him speak to her softly, through the baby monitor, calming her down from her screams.

"Don't worry baby girl, daddy's got you." Troy spoke softly.

* * *

**-Please Review-**

**AN: And with that, the story ends. Sorry this is late, but I just started my new job and have been working every day, except today obviously. Thanks for all of the reviews, I love reading them, and helping with write this story. **


End file.
